Firestorm
by 28GarnetAquarius
Summary: Star's daughter Annabelle,Firestorm, is about to turn 14 and all she wanted for her birthday is to meet her father in e never seen him because her mother left the titans after a new member joined and took Robin away from her. Up for re-adoption
1. Happy Birthday Annabelle

**Firestorm **

**Summary: **Star's daughter Annabelle (Firestorm) is about to turn 14 and all she wanted for her birthday is to meet her father in person. She never seen him because her mother left the titans after a new member joined and took Robin away from her. Will this 14 year old girl meet her father in Jump City?

**Author's Note: **This is my very first Teen Titans story and I'm excited about this. So please go easy on me with the reviews or PMs and I may do some shout outs to people and stuff.

**Pairings: **Star/Rob, BB/Rae, Cy/Bee, Jinx/KF, Argent/Speedy, OC/OC

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans even though I wish I could own it.

**Chapter 1: Happy Birthday Annabelle**

_(Annabelle's P.O.V)_

I woke up this morning feeling good about today since it was my 14th birthday and yet my powers still haven't kicked in until I'm 15 years old. I then got out of my footboard less bed with dark purple sheets and blankets. Okay yeah I'm sort of gothic and girlish but hey we all have personalities. After I quickly made my bed, I then went to bathroom to do my hair. My hair was black with red streaks and green, blue, and purple highlights that I added.

I putted my hair in a high ponytail and then put black mascara on my long eyelashes that are above my turquoise eye color. I was a little heavy on my eyeliner but I really don't care at this moment. After doing my face and hair, I then went into my walkthrough closet and pulled out a black leather skinny jeans and a light purple elbow length sleeves tube top that said 'Bit Me' in black letters. I then pulled out a pair of purple knee high boots and a pair of black fingerless gloves.

"Annabelle, sweetie, can you come down stairs?" I heard my mom yelled from downstairs. Her English improved after she left her old friends/family. "Coming mom," I yelled back at her from my room. When I got downstairs I saw a bright flash of light coming from a camera then hearing that words; Happy Birthday, from my friends, mom, and Mr. Winn from next door.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed after everything happen. Then I saw my mom's sad expression on her face. I quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek and said, "Thanks guys!" I exclaimed then giving my friends high-fives to my friends.

"So girl, how does it feel to be 14 now?" My friend Jade asks giving me a slap on the back with her right arm. "I don't know but I do want to ask my mom something later after I get home from school and skate club." I said turning my body from Jade to my mom. "Have fun sweet heart." Mom said wearing her normal purple tube dress with a clear transparent silk at the waistline making it look like a tube top and skirt. "Thanks mom, and thanks for everything." I said with a smile that rarely comes out, then leaving with my friends to the school that I just started a month ago.

Once we got to the school, the waves were low today and since today was September 15, 2018. I walked calmly into the school with Jade on my left and Chloe on my right. I looked behind me seeing if my best guy friends Chris and Trevor were behind me.

I have a small crush on Trevor since I was 10 and we'd been best friend since we were in surfing class together in 2nd grade. Although Jade was my first friend since I was in pre-school plus we live next door to each other since Mr. Winn and her step-mother Alana moved near us when we were in 3rd grade. Then there was Chloe and Chris those two peeps are my third wheels but also my friends. We met at a concert back stage and their dad knew my mom from a modeling job which she still haves. So most of my friends met together in the past and stayed friends since the beginning.

"Hey, are you all right?" asked Chloe in a whispered so the others wouldn't hear it. "No," I whispered back to her trying not to let out a single tear which would blow my no tears since 2 records. "

Once in class Ms. Cooper she was calling everybody one by one asking for their full names. Then surprisingly Ms. Cooper face called me up and I walked towards her desks then saying, "Annabelle Raven Stella Karen Grayson Anders." I said using my whole name but I usually use Annabelle Raven Anders. "Thank you Ms. Anders," Ms. Cooper said signaling me to go back to my desk.

High School was going to be a pain in the ass for the next 4 years.

* * *

><p>After school I quickly grabbed my skateboard that says '2 Cool 2 Ride' in purple and black. Once I got to the house I saw my mom laying on the couch with one arm on her and the other hang off on the top.<p>

"Hey mom!" I exclaimed jumping over the couch and landing in front of the T.V.

"Hey, Annabelle, so what did you wanted to ask me again?" asked Mom remembering what I said this morning.

"Yeah and it's about my dad." I said remembering the last time I said dad.

"Honey your father and I had a relationship before a new person joined your group and stole your father away from me. After spending a month with that chic she and he started going farther in their relationship and my friends started leaving out of things." Mom said about to cry and grab I bucket of cookie dough ice cream and went upstairs. I hated when my mom cries and specialty after a story about dad and that girl. Then all of a sudden the song Firework by Katy Perry came on

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,  
>drifting through the wind<br>wanting to start again?  
>Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin<br>like a house of cards,  
>one blow from caving in?<em>

_Do you ever feel already buried deep?_  
><em>6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing<em>  
><em>Do you know that there's still a chance for you<em>  
><em>'Cause there's a spark in you<em>

_You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine_  
><em>Just own the night like the 4th of July<em>

_'Cause baby you're a firework_  
><em>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<em>  
><em>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"<em>  
><em>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<em>

I then answered my cell phone and it was Jade calling me.

"Hey Jade what's up?" I said through the phone.

"What's up is that my Alana just got a new job and it in Jump City, Cali." She said in a scared voice.

"Is your dad going to go?" I said thinking the worse of all.

"He said he was going to think about it and I really don't wanna go." She said sounding like she was about to cry.

"Hey, you really shouldn't be telling me this because I got my mom crying right now and it my birthday today." I said trying to stay calm and relax.

After that I hang up the phone and ran into my room pulling out my baby book that mom built for me when I'm older.

It had an officially been 14 years since my birth and 14 years and no dad yet. The first picture I saw was mom holding an infant baby girl with a light brown hair with turquoise eyes.

"That picture was taken after you were born." I heard a calm voice said. With that I turned around to see my mom leaning against my doorframe. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and her eyes were puffy and red. "Mom, what does this say?" I asked her pointing to the words that were in Italian. "Per la mia splendida figlia Annabelle, amore mamma means; to my wonderful daughter Annabelle, love mommy." Mom said with a big smile on her face letting a single tear come out.

"So that what that mean mom." I said shock that she wrote that on every page of my baby book. "Yes and it was your birth saying and that's why I told you to remember that saying forever." She said giving me a kiss on the forehead.

It was still daylight and my friend and I were going to the beach to surf for awhile.

I decided to sit on my beach blanket for awhile in my black and purple bikini. Trevor then came by me and said "Yo Anna are you ever going for surf later?" He asks me and a just nodded and grabbed my board and went into the water.

* * *

><p>Once sunset hit Trevor and I were the only people let on the beach. "So…Anna do you want to go somewhere later?" He asks me with a small smile. "Umm…sure but we might want to change." I said looking at him with a smile. "I'll pick you up at Seven thirty then." He said then walking off to his house.<p>

I then squealed silently to myself and ran to my house and up to my room. It was 7: 05pm and I have at least 25 minutes before my date.

I went to put on a nice V-strap black dress that was backless and a pair of black on strap 4 inch heels. After that I went into my bathroom and did my hair. My hair was now curly on the ends and my highlights were still in but recolor the way. After I did my hair, I did my make-up. My eyeliner wasn't heavy but light and my mascara was a dark brown color instead of black. I then putted on light pink lipstick on and light pink blush on.

By the time I was gone with everything it was about seven thirty and Trevor was about to come. When Trevor came he looked surprise at me and took me to his car.

"Hey Madelyn," I said to Trevor's sister who was 17 and just about to finish high school.

"Hey Anna," She said back to me. Then Trevor whispered something to her but I couldn't hear it. "Oh yah…Happy Birthday Anna," She finally said to me. "Thanks Maddie," I said thanked her.

I didn't know where we were going to but then I saw my mom's red Lamborghini. It was a club that we were going to. After we parked Trevor took me in and it was dark. Then the words "Surprise," scared me but then it me it was a surprise birthday party.

"Happy Birthday Anna," My mom said giving me a hug. "Thank you everyone." I said thanking everyone who came.

"Mr. Winn, please don't move to Jump City with Jade." I begged him with my hands clasp with each other. "Annabelle, don't worry about Jade leaving yet." He said giving me a weak smile. Then my mom walked over to us and said, "Jade's birthmother Emerald is moving here and she's taking Jade ack." Mom said explaining why she won't be leaving.

Then I heard something that was buzzing and I quickly turned to my mom. She then mouthed "Go." I then quickly double myself and transformed into a black jump suit that have a red outline and with a red belt that holds my dragger, phone, fans (They can be uses as weapons), and a small PDA. When I'm in this my name is Firestorm. My mom still fight crime but when it things like parties she stays and I go.

I jumped on building looking for a scene and then I saw two guys in ski masks running away with a big load of cash. I jumped off the building landing on my feet like all ways. The two guys stared at me waiting for my move.

"Look at the wannabe hero." The first guy said while I smirk beneath my mask. I then took out two hot red fans and though them up into the sky. The next thing they knew that they were knocked out by a round house kick and two fans.

After 15 minutes of fighting these losers they were finally out of breath and going to jail. I then quickly jumped to the club and became one with my double.

After the party my mom took me to the house and told me to wait in the living room. Mom then came into the room wear a cotton v-neck top and sweat pant and bunny slippers. "Honey, you and I are going to Jump City for a modeling shoot." She said looking out the window again. "So wait is it just you and me or is Mr. Winn, Jade, Alana and Emerald going to." I said looking a little confused at this. "Well…Emerald is planning to take Jade to her house in Jump and Alana is taking the job and Mr. Winn is going with Alana to it…so mostly yah." Mom said getting up from her spot and walking towards her room.

After she left I went to my room and putted on my pajamas, then going to the bathroom to fix my hair making it straight but also wavy. With that I went to my bed and slept without a sound thinking one thing; is my dad in Jump City?

* * *

><p>The next day I woke up with the sun shining on my face. We have until tomorrow to pack our stuff. I would normally go to the bathroom first, but today I decided go downstairs to see my mom cooking breakfast. She made my favorite meal (eggs, bacon, and toast with peanut butter). I grabbed a glass of cold orange juice and began to eat. To me my mom was the best cook and to the world not much.<p>

After breakfast I went to my closet and pulled out black shorts and a purple off the shoulder tank top, and a pair of black and purple converse. I was lazy to do my hair today I so decided to straighten it out but also kept it wavy.

Mom didn't have work today so she decided to pack up our clothes for a week and went shopping for something.

* * *

><p>The talk of the school was about the Titans of Jump City and the main people were Raven and Beast Boy new daughter. All the Titans have some children about my age and older. "Hey, hey!" Chloe squealed towards me listen to her new iPod Touch that her Mother got her. "Hey, Chloe." I said back to her trying to open my locker. "So…are you going to the freshmen party this week?" She asked me while I grab my books. "No, because my mom got a photo shoot in Jump and were going to the airport tomorrow morning and staying there for a week." I said putting my books in my bag and slamming the door to my locker shut.<p>

After that Chloe and I went out to her dad's car since my mom couldn't pick me up. Normally Jade and Mr. Winn picks me up but now since Jade is moving in with her mother and her mother doesn't know me that fell. "Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Torres," I said greeting Chloe and Chris's parents.

"Hello dear and your mother won't be home for another hour so you are welcome to say with us until then." Mrs. Torres said to me while I was getting into the car. "Thank you." I said pulling out my purple Touch Phone, to see if anyone texted my or called me.

After the long car ride with the Torres family to their house was torture and the music wasn't even hip hop or techno. Once we got out the car, Chloe grabbed me by my wrist and took me to her room.

"Anna? I need your help on an outfit to wear on my date with Tyson." She asked me looking through her closet. I then notice a white skinny jeans and a red top. "Chloe I want you to wear that white skinny jean and that red blouse and those red wedge heels." I said pointing to each clothes that I said. With that Chloe pulled out the white skinny jeans and red blouse. After she putted the outfit on, I then pushed her in the bathroom and did her face and hair; I made her hair curly on the ends and putted on a star clip on her long right bang. I then putted black mascara on her eyelashes, light pink blush on her cheek, then putted on her cherry blossom lip stick on her lips.

"OMIGOD! I look beautiful right now." Chloe shrieked after checking herself in the mirror. I just rolled my eyes then said, "Um Chloe," I said getting her attention and at least a 'thank you' from her. "Oh yah, thanks, Anna." She finally said to me. "Yah, yah, yah and your welcome," I said facing the mirror and looking at myself.

After an hour on staying with the Torres family, my mom finally came to pick me up and taking me home. "So mom, did you grab my homework for the rest of the week?" I asked looking at mom while she was driving. "Yes dear I did grab your homework." Mom answered still driving and not taking her eyes offs the road.

Once we got home, I quickly went to my room and went to sleep since tomorrow we have an early morning flight. Maybe going to Jump City may not be that hard like Florida.

* * *

><p>The next morning mom and I got to the airport right around 5 and that gave us an hour to get some food and go through security.<p>

Mom was the most nerves one like she knew this town before she went and had me. As the hour past mom got more nerves than before. After we got on the plane and up in the air I putted on my earphones and listen to my iPod…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So remember that this is my first fic of Teen Titans and please be friendly on this story. I really want to know what you are thinking about this story.


	2. A Blast From The Past

**Firestorm Chapter 2: A Blast from the past**

**Pairings: **Rob/Star, Rob/OC, BB/Rae, Cy/Bee, Jinx/KF, Argent/Speedy

**Disclaimer: **don't own Teen Titans even though I wish I could own it.

**Preview next chapter: **_"Whoa, this is Jump?" I asks being an amazed by city itself. Mom nodded looking for a taxi to take. "So…were here for a week and it only for your dang photo shoot." I said looking around and helping mom to get a taxi. "There's more to it than you'll never know." Mom muttered under her breath._

**Author's Note: Yeaaaaaaahhhhhhh, chapter 2 baby and I'm totally stoke about this. Thanks for the good views and I'll do the Shutouts after the story is done, and this chapter is mostly pieces flashback of Annabelle before 14. Enjoy the story…**

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback)<strong>

_It was a normal day at Titans Tower all except Robin was on a mission to find a new member. Starfire didn't like it when he tries to find the new member. Hours later, Robin came through the door with a girl with a tight jump suit with a belt similar to Robin's with a mixture of Raven's. Her boots were leather and went past her knees. Also her hair was brown with black highlights that match her brown eyes. _

"_Team, meet the new member of the Teen Titans…Angela Rivers she is also known as Nightingale." Robin announced looking at Angela. "It's good to be here, guys." Angela said looking at the team. "Oh joy, it's good to meet you new friend Angela." Starfire shrieked hugging Angela. "Star, she needs to breathe." Raven said looking at the almost blue girl. "Sorry, friend" Starfire said letting Angela go. "Yah, whatever," Angela said brushing her outfit then turning to Robin saying, "Umm Robin, where's my room?" she asked, with that Robin took her hand and showed her room. _

_Starfire felt sick after that and went to the bathroom to throw up. She was in there for 15 minutes making Raven worry even more. After Star left the bathroom she went to her room to think about something. _

"_So Robin do you have a girlfriend?" Angela asked looking at Robin with a smile. "Uhh…umm yes I do have a girlfriend." He answered with a smile also. "Well I can be a better girlfriend than Starfire." Angela whispered in his ear. "Okay but we have to keep it a secret." He agreed to it. _

_Weeks after Angela join the team Robin be spending for time with Angela more than Starfire. He started cutting Star off missions because of her being sick and cutting her off on fun. _

_One day came and Starfire just got back from Wal-Greens see that the other Titans went out to pizza with Angela. She then went quickly to the bathroom and looked at the purple and white box. It was a pregnancy test… Starfire then read the direction and used it. _

_After three-four minutes of waiting for the timer, it finally went off and Starfire couldn't believe her eyes that she was pregnant with Robin's child. _

_The way the team treated her was wrong like leaving her out of the missions and the fun. She began to think that they never needed her anymore. Starfire then putted on a blue jean skirt and light blue tube top. After packing her stuff she began to write a note explain why she needs to leave, then left the team for ever. _

_Dear friends,_

_I'm sorry that I had to leave the team for ever and never return. Robin, been leaving me out of missions and the games of fun. Raven you are always my favorite sister that I never had. Beast boy and Cyborg are like my brothers to me and always will. Please stay a team while I'm gone and don't try to find me…_

_Love,  
>Starfire xoxo<em>

**A year later**

_Starfire had a beautiful little girl that she named Annabelle Raven Stella Karen Grayson Anders. Annabelle was now Starfire life and world. She changed her name to Kori Anders and started working at a Food Shack on the beach not too far from her apartment. _

_Annabelle was about five months when Kori started working again for the money. Kori found out that she wasn't the only titan with a kid now because of Raven and Beast boy now call Changeling had a son and daughter. Kori was happy that her new life with Annabelle was going to wonderful but the main question was; how long will it last? _

_Kori will do anything to protect her daughter life even if it means losing hers. She then became Black Star another crime fighter of Florida. She knew that Annabelle will make her proud when she's older._

* * *

><p><strong>Annabelle at age 1 ½ going to be 2 soon<strong>

_Annabelle was now 1 ½ and walking. "Mummy…" Annabelle whined running to her mother. Kori had a job as a model by then and her daughter's hair became black with red streaks as she get older. "Annie honey, what the matter?" Kori said calming her daughter with a hug. "I tripped over my dress and got a booboo."Annabelle said pointing to her booboo."Honey, do you want me to kiss your booboo." Kori asked her daughter, Annabelle nodded and Kori kissed the little scrap on her arm. "C'mon let's put you to sleep in you star crib." Kori said grabbing daughter's hand and taking her to her crib. _

_After putting her daughter in her crib, Kori started to think about Robin and the others. She never hated someone before Angela came into the group. Kori will only talk to one Titan and that was Argent (Toni). Kori then picked up her phone and called Toni. _

"_Hello…this is Toni speaking." Argent said through the other line. _

"_Hey Toni, I was wondering if you're still on for tonight?" Kori asked looking at Annabelle. _

"_Yah and I could begin Arabella (Argent had her a year after Starfire left and Speedy is the father)." Toni said looking at Speedy who was holding Arabella. _

"_Yah sure and how are things in England with Speedy right now?" Kori asked still looking at Annabelle who could go to sleep. _

"_Everything is good and Speedy just asked me to be his wife and we are only 19 years old." Toni said excited but calm at the same time. _

"_See you soon Toni." Kori said before hanging up._

* * *

><p><strong>Annabelle at age 3 years old<strong>

_Annabelle just started school and it was a few days before father's day. One day she came home crying to Kori saying, "Mommyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy," 3 year old Annabelle screamed running towards Kori while she was in the living room. _

"_Honey what's wrong?" Kori asked getting on her knees to be near Annabelle's height. _

"_To-to-today was making cards for father's day an-an-and this girl said that I will never get a dad in time for father's day." Annabelle whined hugging Kori tightly. Kori slightly smile but wouldn't show it. _

"_Annie, did Jade stud up to them with you?" Kori asks hoping the answer was yes. She shook her nodded rapidly then saying, "Nooooooooooooo," Kori couldn't stand watching my daughter cry like that. _

_It's been awhile since she heard from Toni and Roy. With Annabelle in pre-school and her going to work as a model it was hard keeping track of life. Annabelle met Jade when Kori was at a photo shoot and Mr. Winn (Jade's Father) was taking photos of Kori. _

_Kori was happy that her daughter had a friend to count on in school (sometimes). "Mom I barely have any friends and Jade is the only one in class that doesn't have a mom and I'm the only one in class that doesn't have a daddy, mommy." Annabelle explained in a whining sound. _

"_Honey you know the story about your dad and mine's relationship." Kori said in a sad but sweet voice. "I do miss Bella sometimes." Annabelle said upset about her old friend at one year old. Bella was Arabella's nickname that Toni made for her…_

* * *

><p><strong>Annabelle at age 4<strong>

_It been 4 years since Star/Kori let the Teen Titans and had Annabelle. Annabelle been having play dates with Jade more and more since Jade's father moved next door to them. Annabelle had her jet black hair with red streaks and her turquoise eyes are like her mother's. Her skin was white like her father's skin and her mother's smile. "Anna honey time to go." Kori said who is now 21 and living a good life with 4 year old Annabelle. "Coming mommy and see you later, Jade." Annabelle said waving to Jade who was sitting next to her dollhouse. "Thank you again, Jayson." Kori said to Jayson Winn aka Mr. Winn. "No problem, Kori and come by anytime." Mr. Winn said shaking hands with Kori. _

"_Did you have fun at Jade's today?" asked Kori facing her daughter while in the car going to McDonalds for dinner. "Yah I did and it's good to have a friend next door to our house." Annabelle exclaimed looking out the window. Kori giggled a little then focus on the road. _

_Once they got home from dinner, Kori putted Annabelle to sleep and left the room to hers. Kori still thought about the Teen Titans now called the Titans by then. Every day she sees Robin by looking at Annabelle. Kori had to cry herself to sleep that night thinking long and hard._

* * *

><p><strong>Annabelle at age 5<strong>

_Annabelle and Kori were at the beach with Jade looking at the sky. It was summer break for Annabelle and Jade and it was Kori's day off. "Auntie Kori, are you okay?" Jade asked pulling one of Kori's pant legs. "Uh…oh and yes Jade I'm okay." Kori said snapping back from her thoughts. "Mom, I think we should go for ice-cream now." Annabelle said pointing to Kiko's Ice __**(A/N: I made that place up and if it does exist sorry.) **__and running towards it. "Anna wait," Kori yelled running after Annabelle with Jade in her hands._

_After being on the beach, Kori thought that the kids should hang out by going to the house and left them play around with the toys or pretend to model like they do every time Jade's at their house. _

_One day, Kori came home from a photo shoot see Toni and Jennifer (Jinx) talking at her doorsteps. "Toni…!" Kori exclaimed hugging Toni like there was no tomorrow. "Hey, Kor and I came with Jinx to tell you that Wally and Jen are having their first set of twins." Toni said putting her hand on Jennifer's stomach. "OMG, that's so wonderful Jinx and how's Arabella now and then?" Kori asked turning to Toni. "Arabella is okay right now she's in training with the others." Toni said looking down at her feet. "So have any of you told Robin who's now Nightwing and still dating Angela?" Kori asked looking at the sky to see the clouds. Toni and Jennifer shook their heads side to side, with that Kori smiled looking back to them. "Well…see yah girl and take care of you and my god baby." Toni said before using her powers making a jet then flying off into the sky…_

* * *

><p><strong>Annabelle at 6 years old<strong>

_Annabelle was now 6 and already going to 1__st__ grade with Jade. Kori had decided to get her a puppy for her sixth birthday and she named him Lighting. Lighting was her best friend and also Kori's when she needed him. "Mommy, I'm home from school." Annabelle yelled to signal her mom that she's home. Lighting jerked his head up to see Annabelle coming his way. "Hey boy," Annabelle said rubbing his tummy." How was school today, honey?" Kori asked jerking her head from the kitchen. "Mom, why are you so happy today?" Annabelle asked picking up Lighting and caring him to the kitchen. "Umm…sweetie I have a date later on tonight and you are going next door." Kori said looking at Annabelle and petting Lighting on his head. _

_That night Annabelle went to Jade's house while Lighting stayed at home with Kori. Annabelle hated seeing men dating her mom without dad. "Jade, do even feel like you're missing something?" Annabelle said facing Jade with a sad expression on her face. "Umm…yah I do and that's just for my mom." Jade said putting one of her hand on my shoulder. "I need a new look but I'm still young at most so yah." Annabelle said looking at her hair. _

_The next day Annabelle woke up from her bed and went to the kitchen. She saw Kori cooking breakfast and Lighting eating his food. It was a Thursday and Kori already had her modeling outfit on and Annabelle's breakfast on the table. "Bye mom. Bye Lighting." Annabelle said after eating her breakfast and going over to Jade's and Mr. Winn's…_

* * *

><p><strong>Annabelle at age 7<strong>

_Annabelle started having a feeling to surf while watching T.V. with Lighting. Kori thought that it would be a good idea for Annabelle to surf plus it gets her out the house. "Annabelle do you wanna go somewhere?" asked Kori looking over at Annabelle. "Sure mom, but what are you thinking about?" Annabelle asks looking over at Kori and petting Lighting on the head. _

_Once Kori and Annabelle got to the beach they saw the surfer teacher. "Hi, and you must be Annabelle Anders?" Surfer teacher asks looking at Annabelle. "Um…Yes sir." Annabelle said slightly in a whispered. "You and your mom can call me Mr. Rider."Mr. Rider said pointing to himself. _

_Kori left to go to the Nail salon, while Annabelle stays at the surf. "Hi I'm Trevor Blake, and you are?" Trevor said looking at Annabelle with a smile. "I'm Annabelle but you can call me Anna and nice to meet you Trevor." Annabelle said shaking Trevor's hand with a smile. _

_After surfing class, Kori took Annabelle and Trevor to get some ice-cream at Kiko's Ice. "It nice to meet you Trevor," Kori said looking at Trevor with a smile. "It nice to meet too, Ms. Anders." Trevor said eating his Vanilla ice- cream. Kori and Annabelle snickered a little then back to eating their ice-cream. That's when Annabelle and Trevor became friends till the end…_

* * *

><p><strong>Annabelle at 8 years old<strong>

_Annabelle had two best friends now and she was happy. Kori was proud that her daughter is making friends that won't tease her about not having a father. "Mom! I'm going to Jade's house now." Annabelle yelled from the living room. Kori was in her room looking at clothes to model later. "Okay baby girl!" Kori yelled from her room making sure Annabelle heard it. _

_Once Annabelle got to Jade's house, she saw a young women no older than 24. "Hey Anna, and this is my soon to be stepmother Alana Hunter." Jade introduce Alana. "Nice to meet you, Annabelle. "Alana said smiling at Annabelle and Jade. "Alana, Trevor should be here shortly so we can leave for the beach. "Yeah…my mom's photo shoot is at the beach today." Annabelle informed Jade and Alana. "Maybe we can see her there, Annabelle." Jade said receiving a glare from Alana._

_After Trevor got to the house, they then left for the beach. Annabelle was listening to music on her iPod while Trevor and Jade talked for awhile. "Can you to guys shut up?" Alana shouted trying to keep her focus on the road. _

_Kori was shooting photos in her swimsuit once she spotted the kids she wanted to hang out with them but then she was in her thoughts about the Titans life now. "Hey, can we cut this shoot short?" Kori asked the Director and camera guy. The Director gave Kori the thumbs up and shut down the photo shoot. After Kori got her clothes back on, she went towards the kids. _

"_Mom," _

"_Auntie Kori,"_

"_Ms. Anders," _

"_Hey kids and I have a one hour break to hang out." Kori said high-fiving the kids. "Hey, Alana, I'll take the kids for an hour." Kori said looking over at Alana who's relaxing in a chair…_

* * *

><p><strong>Annabelle at age 9<strong>

_Annabelle was in her room painting different kinds of weapons. "Mom was my dad in to weapons and criminals?" Annabelle yelled from her room. "Yes honey he was, and why do you ask that?" Kori answered with a question at the end. "Uh…nothing mom." Annabelle said then continues to paint. Kori went back to cooking after that comment. Lighting had a confused look on his face, and got up from is spot then went upstairs to see Annabelle. _

_After Annabelle was done painting she went to a secret closet in her room and putted her painting in there. Annabelle loves painting and they are mostly weapons or just classic pictures. _

"_Anna, your lunch is done!" Kori call out to Annabelle. The next thing Kori knew was that Annabelle was already downstairs and eating her food. Kori snickered a little then joined her daughter at the table. _

_After lunch Kori took Annabelle to the arcade to play games. "Mom thanks for beginning me here." Annabelle thanked her mom then giving her a kiss on the cheek._

* * *

><p><strong>Annabelle at age 10<strong>

_Annabelle was now 10 and meeting new people. Annabelle just met Chris and Chloe Torres at a concert. Chloe was the one who decided to give Annabelle a new make-over. By this time Annabelle started putting green, blue and purple highlights in her hair. Kori was happy about it but she gave it a try to let Annabelle have them. _

"_Hey Annie," Chloe said going next to Annabelle towards Math Class with Mr. Brown. "Chloe, it's Anna or Annabelle but never Annie." Annabelle snapped looking over at Trevor and Chris. "Anna, just because you're different for everybody else, it doesn't mean you don't have any friends." Chloe said also looking at guys. "Chloe you don't get it, my life was hard just because I never had a dad to raise me. Jade is also in my shoes but at lease she knows her mom." Annabelle said before going into Mr. Brown's classroom. _

_After school Annabelle went to her house while Kori was still at work. Kori may be 27 year old but she still looks young. Annabelle quickly called Kori to tell her she's okay and at home. Kori decided that she was old enough to stay at home alone when she had to work. _

_Towards six o'clock, Kori came home and started making diner. "So…Annabelle, how was school today?" Kori asked who is still keeping her eyes on the food that she was cooking. "It was fine and Chloe called me Annie again." Annabelle said looking at the empty plate. "Well Annabelle it hard to have friends that has parents at all, like Jade now, she just had her dad before Alana came into the picture." Kori said putting the food on the plate in front of Annabelle. "Mom I'd been painting weapons for awhile and my mind is always on weapons." Annabelle said now playing with her food. Kori was about to spit out her food when she heard that. "Anna, let just say your father was into weapons and fight like you and your ADHD." Kori said now playing in her food like Annabelle. _

_After diner, Annabelle shows Kori the closet she been putting her paintings of weapons at…_

* * *

><p><strong>Annabelle at age 11 and 12<strong>

_Annabelle was happy that was about to turn 12 less than 1 month. Kori was planning her birthday for the last two months. "Mom, when can I start training with you as Black Star and me as Firestorm?" Annabelle asked looking over at her Kori who was driving. "Okay I'll give you the truth. When you turned 10 me and the Justice __League__ decided when you are 12 you can start your training with me but you cannot go on missions by yourself until you're 13." Kori said looking at her daughter while on a red light. "Cool," Was all Annabelle could say then going back to listening to her iPod. _

_A week past since that conversions with Kori, and she had been excited about training. One day at school, Annabelle decided to change her look and by look I mean personality, clothes, and started to wear makeup. _

"_Mom, can I go to the mall with Jade and Chloe?" Annabelle asked looking at her mother who's on the phone. Kori nodded in response then going back to the phone. With that Annabelle went outside to see if Jade was home. Once she got to the house she and Jade waited for Chloe and Mrs. Torres to come. _

_After they got to the mall Chloe grabbed her mom's visa credit card. "Annabelle, here's a story we can do." Jade pointed out to a store call Black Lily. They then went into the store. After they were done shopping, Annabelle was now wearing a black short sleeve turtle neck, black jeans, a purple belt that goes around waist sideways only. Her shoes were black and purple converse. _

"_I look hot with a capital H." Annabelle said as they walked out the store. _

_It was time for Annabelle's birthday and it was at their house. Annabelle was given gifts from different superheroes. Kori knew her daughter was a good fighter and it was all because of her ADHD. "Thank you guys," Annabelle said to the Justice League. After the party Kori took Annabelle home and gave her a baby book. "Mom who's baby book is this?" Annabelle said looking at the words on the front. "It yours and never forget those words." Kori said looking at Annabelle then giving her a kiss on the forehead…_

* * *

><p><strong>Annabelle at age 13 <strong>

_Annabelle was now 13 and finishing up her 8__th__ grade year. Kori is still a model and now she's 30 and still has the body of a 20 year old. "Mom it summer break and there's this place I wanted to go." Annabelle said turning her left foot in circles. "We can go to the beach or you can start crime fighting with me."Kori said reading a book. "Forget what I said and let's go crime fighting." Annabelle said and taking her book bag to her room. _

_After that Kori and Annabelle went for pizza for lunch. Kori started to space out again but this time it was thinking about the Titans for the first time in 2 years. She did see pictures of Arabella when she was young and maybe see her again some today. Annabelle kept painting weapons and tries to be nice like her mother did. It was hard to be a 13 year old girl with a who's a model and a father she barely knows about…_

* * *

><p><strong>Reality (Annabelle's P.O.V)<strong>

Mom has been asleep the whole fight and I'd been going some homework and listening to music. The airplane was about to land so that means I will have to wake her up. I wonder what she was dreaming about, maybe it was my past again because I saw some tears falling from her eyes. "Mommy, wake up." I said and shook her gently. Mom moaned and woke up to see me shaking her. "What's going on?" She asked looking around the remembering we were on the plane again. "We are about to land, mom." I said putting my iPod Touch and homework back in my carryon bag.

After was got off the plane…

* * *

><p><strong>Long chapter and it took me about 4 day to finish this chapter. I'm planning on changing my user-name to: Aquarius Goddess123 soon. <strong>

**BBsevolEAR****: **Thank you for being my first reviewer and adding this story to are alert list.

**Erra Fawkes13****: **Thank you for the advice and I'm trying not to make Annabelle a Mary-sue person.

**Ratherknar: **Thank you.

**Asanzy13****: **Thank you and I also like how I made Annabelle different from her mother.

**Lol23: **Thank you.

**Miss Gothic KatGirl****: **Thank you and I'm planning on doing some Star's thinking since her past is in Jump and all. Also thank you for adding this story to your Favorite and your alert list.

**Asanzy13****: **Thank you for adding this story to your favorite list.

**kairigurl08****:** Thank you for adding this story to your favorite list.

**ziandra****: **Thank you for adding this story to your favorite list.

**La Belle Rose Noire****: **Thank you for adding this story to your alert.


	3. Meeting the Titans Kids

**Firestorm chapter 3: Meeting The Titans Kids**

**Pairing: **Rob/Star, Rob/OC, BB/Rae, Cy/Bee, Jinx/KF, Argent/Speedy

**Disclaimer: **don't own Teen Titans even though I wish I could own it.

**Author's Note: Chapter people and I'm on a roll. Please start reading my daily notes on my profile because some of it has to do with my stories and me. Enjoy…**

* * *

><p>As we got off the plane which was outside, all that I saw was a beautiful city. After one good look, mom took my wrist and took me to bags claim to pick up our suitcases. I remember that this is where Arabella lives with Aunt Toni and Uncle Roy. This is way better than Florida because of the more crimes here and this is where all the most evil villains are. I then looked up to see a worried and scared expression on mom's face as we walked out the building.<p>

Once we got completely outside, I walked next to mom then asks "Whoa this Jump?" I was being amazed by city itself. Mom nodded looking for a taxi to take. "So…were here for a week and it only for your dang photo shoot." I said looking around and helping mom to get a taxi. "There's more to it than you'll never know." Mom muttered under her breath. "What did you say, Mom?" I asks because I heard something that she said. Mom gave me one of hers peachy smile then saying, "I said nothing, Annabelle." Mom said not making any progress with the taxi. Mom then pulled out her purple Touch Phone and called someone.

"Hey, Toni can you come and get me and Annabelle at the airport right now?" I heard mom said though the phone. Hold on, did mom just say Toni? "Thanks, Toni." I then heard mom say then hanging up the phone.

"So is Aunt Toni taking us to the hotel?" I ask trying to pretend I didn't heard anything. "Anna, we all know you are a horrible at pretending that you didn't hear anything." Mom said to me putting her hands on her hip. Crap and she was right about that one. I then smile innocently then putting my earphones in my here. Curse that ADHD that I have.

2 hours later, Aunt Toni came with three or five kids in the back of her three row car. "Hey Kori, "Aunt Toni said looking over at mom then me. After we putted our stuff in the trunk, we then boarded the car. Mom sat next to Aunt Toni in the front while I sit next to a girl with scarlet hair and have black hair for her bangs. "Hey, Annabelle," She said looking at me. "Umm are you Arabella?" I ask hoping the answer is yes. "Heck yah it me, Anna," Arabella said giving me a slap on my back. "Oh yah, that's Alexia my 10 year old sister, that's Essence my 8 year old sister and her twin Royce, and lastly that's baby Andrew and he's 4 years old." Arabella introduces my other cousins. "Nice to meet y'all," I said looking at the kids. "So…Kori why are you in Jump?" Aunt Toni asks still looking on the road. "I have a photo shoot here and Annabelle has a friend who's coming over here with mother." Mom said looking at Aunt Toni.

* * *

><p>After we got to the hotel, Mom and I got out then Aunt Toni asks, "Later at lunch, do you wanna go get some pizza?" Mom said yes of course then we went in. Mom then check yes in and we got to our loft. Mom decided to get the couch and I get the bed up the stairs.<p>

"Mom, why does Aunt Toni's kid have black and scarlet hair?" I ask looking down at mom from the banner. "It's just like you and your hair." Mom said then going back to reading her book. I just rolled my eyes then went back to watch television.

It was now ten thirty and mom was still reading her book. I call Arabella earlier to tell her to meet me at the mall in 30 minutes. I didn't want to tell mom that I was going to the mall with Arabella, and Aunt Jen's girls Jewels and Arcadia. They were both 13 but Arabella was 4 months older.

I then putted on black skinny jeans with purple outlining, a white tank top that says 'Dark Child' in black and red outlining making it look like blood after the letters, and I had on a pair of knee high leather boots. I then just putted my hair in a ponytail instead of doing anything to it.

"Where are you going, missy?" Mom asks looking up from her book. "I'm going to hang out with Arabella and some friends." I said grabbing my purse and leaving the house. _How am I going to tell her about my past and that Toni is Argent the Titan,_ Mom thought then going back to reading the book?

Once I got to the lobby, I saw the girls plus another girl who has violet hair, blue eyes and wearing a cloak around her. "Hey guys and who's this person?" I asked looking at the girl about my age. "Anna, this is my friend Scarlett." Arabella said introducing the girl in the cloak.

Once we got to the mall, I got out of the car and said good bye to Aunt Jen. OMIGOD they got a black Lily store here. I then saw Scarlett going into the store. "Yo Scar you comin' or stayin'?" I heard Jewels shouted to Scarlett. Scarlett the turn around and said, "First off, I'm stayin' and second off, never ever call me Scar because that's not my name." I turned back around to see Arabella, Jewels, and Arcadia leaving towards GAP. I shrug then going into Black Lily.

"You like Black Lily's clothes?" Scarlett asks me while I was looking. "Hell yah, it's the only store I come to for clothes." I said turning towards Scarlett. "It mines to and the others think I'm creepy for shopping here." Scarlett said looking down at her feet then back up to the racks. "You know what? I used to be a girly girl because of my mom, but now I love these types of stores." I said trying to cheer up Scarlett. "Thanks, Annabelle. Plus my mom reads a lot, and my dad loves to play video games and always try to beat Veronica's dad Victor." She said putting a smile on her face.

After shopping at Black Lily, Scarlett and I became best friends since we like the same things. We then caught up to others but this time they had two more girls with them. One of the girls was wearing yellow jeans and a black tank top. The other one was wearing a black tube dress with blue socking.

"Anna this is Veronica Stone and Raquel Grayson." Jewels introduce the two girls. "Hi, Veronica and Raquel, it nice to meet you guys." I said shaking hands with them. We then went to the food court, then going over to McDonalds. "Raquel what are you doing here?" Scarlett asks giving Raquel a death glare. "Why do you to hate each other?" I ask being noisy again. "Her mom took my mom's only friend/sister 14 years ago and my mom could never let that go." She said then ordering her food which was a salad with ranch and medium sweet tea. I order a grill chicken sandwich and medium Pepsi.

After that we left the mall to go to the Pizza Place to meet up with mom and Aunt Toni and maybe Aunt Jen.

* * *

><p>At the Pizza Place, I saw mom, Aunt Jen and Toni at a booth. Scarlett, Veronica, and Raquel left to go home. "Hey mom," I said taking a seat next to her. Arabella sat next to me and Jewels and Arcadia took next to my aunts.<p>

Mom orders a large cheese pizza, so we can eat. "So…kids, how was the mall?" Aunt Jen asks facing Arabella then Jewels. "It was fun, Scarlett and Anna became friends." Jewels answered looking over at me. Mom mouthed something to Aunt Toni and she nodded at that comment. I shrugged off and went back to eating. Arabella didn't much because of food we ate at the mall.

After that Aunt Jen took my and the others to beach while mom and Aunt Toni go somewhere. Once we got at the beach I went to buy me another swim suit with the others. I got a black and blue bikini with string on the sides. Arabella got a hot red bikini with black outlining. Jewels and Arcadia got to some bikini but in a different order.

After that we went to the sandy beach and relax or swim.

"Bella, why doesn't Arcadia speak to anyone?" I ask facing Arabella who was right next to me. "It's because of her powers she has." She said looking over at Arcadia. "When Arcadia was surprisingly born her powers were to speak very fast but walk as a normal person. Her dad thought that her powers would kick in but instead she spoke very fast that usually." Arabella said looking back at me.

* * *

><p>Later that day, I decided to go on a walk by myself. Then few blocks away from the hotel, I saw Scarlett talking to a boy with shaggy blonde hair and violetblue eyes. "Hey Annabelle, I want you to meet my brother Lucas Logan or Luke for short." Scarlett said introducing me to Luke. "Hi, I'm Annabelle or Anna for short, but never Annie or Belle." I said shaking Luke's hand. "When's your birthday?" Luke asked me. I blush a little hoping he didn't see it. "It's September 15, 2004 **(A/N: Let just say that the Titans were 13 in 2000** **instead of 2003)**." I said blushing even more. Luke gasps then said, "No way because mine's and my sister's birthday is September 25, 2004." Scarlett smile then it disappeared into a frown.

After Lucas and I got to know each other, we went to the zoo. I never liked the zoo that much since I was three. Once we got to the Jump City's Zoo, I quickly putted my earphones on then turn my music on. I wasn't perfect but I guess Luke wasn't either. "So Luke, are you a veggie person?" I ask as he bought a veggie burger. He nodded and kept on eating. I then saw Scarlett talking to another boy about the age of 12. Scarlett then came over to us and grabbed Luke and said something to him. Luke then looked back at me then mouthed sorry and left.

* * *

><p>After he and Scarlett left, I buzz on my choker went off. I quickly went into an alley and transformed into my jumpsuit.<p>

I jumped building to building looking for Black Star. I then saw my mom's motorcycle in alley. I walked over to the bike to see mom kicking a person's ass. "Hey Black," I said walking over to her. "I heard that the Titans are looking for this guy and I just kicked him into a pulp." Black Star said looking back to the dude.

We then heard the T-Car2 with 7 or 8 people in it. Black Star and I got into our hiding place. I then saw I girl that looks like Arabella but with her eyes covered by a mask and had on a black puffy skirt **(A/N: Like Argent's outfit)** that has black and red legging underneath, and a dark red tank top. The other one was a girl who looks like Scarlett but wear a black sleeveless leotard with a gray circle belt that only on the side, a dark midnight blue oversize hood cloak that was covering her face. I could tell about the others in this case.

The leader which was a girl wearing only light blue and black was shock to see the guy beat up and cuffed. She then gave him to the girl in the cloak and told her something I could here. After that they all boarded to car and left back to the tower.

* * *

><p>Once mom and I got to our hotel room I quickly picked up my phone and call Jade. I was hoping that Jade would pick up and she did. Mom was reading one of her books or waiting for a phone call from Jason Todd but most people call him Xavier Todd. Jason was currently my mom's boyfriend but she thought she could keep it a secret from the world and of course me.<p>

After my phone call with Jade and founding out that she's going to be in town tomorrow by noon. Lame, I call Scarlett to see where she is.

"Hello?" Scarlett's voice was monotone type.

"Hey, umm Scarlett, are you doing anything at six today?" I ask letting a small shiver down my hand.

"Uh…umm… no but I can see." She said back into the phone. I then sigh a little then look back at the clock.

"Okay…so I'll see you at six then." I said then hanging up before she can protest. It was now five o'clock and counting. I then looked over to my mom and ask, "Hey mom, can we have one of those mother daughter times?" Mom nodded and putted her book besides her. "Annabelle, where do you wanna go first?" Mom asks looking over at me. "Can we go to the nail salon?" I ask looking at my nail then back to mom.

* * *

><p>Mom and I decided to walk to the mall which wasn't that far away, more like 6 blocks away. I smile as we walked though the mall and towards the nail salon.<p>

"May I help you?" a woman asks with a smile which was creeping me out. "Can we have the 10 dollar special?" Mom asks the lady. She nodded then took was to one of those pedicure wash spa (I have no clue what they are call). They then let us pick our colors and I had picked black and purple while mom picked purple and green.

After thirty minutes of being in the nail salon, it was pain and mercy but at least I got my hands and feet done. "Mom did you have fun?" I ask looking at mom. Mom nodded then her phone went off. She then picked up her phone and answers it. It has only been one day since I got here and I already meet some of Arabella's friends.

"Hey," I said after I got bumped into by a boy about Veronica's age. "Sorry, and I'm Vincent Stone." He said after apologizing to me. "As in Veronica Stone older brother," I said and he gasps at my comment. "How do you know my sister?" Vincent asks. "I met her earlier today with Arabella, Jewels, Scarlett, and Arcadia." I said looking at my phone then back to him.

It was now seven thirty and I began to get tired. I saw my mom pass out on the pull out couch. I then gave her kiss on the cheek and went up the stairs to the bed. After that I went to my closet and putted on my pajamas, I then pull back the covers and lay my body on the bed then pull the covers on me and past out…

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so you guys meet some of the Titans kids and I'm sorry for the wait. Please review and favorite or alert the story. <strong>

_**People who reviewed the story:**_

**La Belle Rose Noire****: **thank you for the idea and I'll keep that in mine.

**Zutarafan14****: **thanks for the idea about Anna and Robin.

**amelia delling: **Thank you for the advice to help me.

**little firework****: **thank you.

_**People who favorite the story: **_

**little firework****: **thank you

_**People who alert the story:**_

**divergentx****:** thank you

**Moonlit Kit****: **thank you

**WinterValentine****: **thank you


	4. I Meet Raven and Got a new crush

**Firestorm Chapter 4:**I Meet Raven and got a new crush ** **

**Pairing: **Rob/Star, Rob/OC, BB/Rae, Cy/Bee, Jinx/KF, Argent/Speedy

**Disclaimer: **don't own Teen Titans even though I wish I could own it.

**Author's Note: **Oh yah! Chapter 4 and this story are doing well. Enjoy…

* * *

><p>I woke feeling refresh and ready to go. After I got up and went to the banister, I saw mom making breakfast in the small kitchen. I then went to the closet and pulled out a black mini skirt with shorts under them, a purple tube top with a picture of a skull in the middle of it. I then putted on a pair of black ankle boots.<p>

"Morning honey," Mom said keeping her eyes on the stove. I was confused on how she knew it was me and I didn't even bother to ask how. "Morning mom," I said then taking my seat at the table. There was a piece of paper that had a schedule on it. It reads:

_**8:00 am- wake up and wash up**_

_**8:30- make breakfast and wait for Anna to wake up**_

_**8:45- wash dishes and clean up the room**_

_**9:00- Wait for Toni to pick up Anna**_

_**9:15- leave for work **_

_**9:30~12:00pm- work at the beach **_

_**12:00-Pick up rental car **_

_**12:15- Pick up Jade and Emerald from JC Airport **_

_**12:30- Take Jade and Emerald to the hotel **_

_**1:00-pick up Annabelle from Toni's **_

I then saw that mom didn't write the rest of her plans. Once I saw fried eggs, bacon, and a slice of toast with peanut butter and jelly. "Honey, you're wearing a skirt and a nice top." Mom said looking at my outfit after setting my food down.

After I ate breakfast, I then went to the bathroom to one make-up and brush my teeth. "Mom I think Aunt Toni is here already" I said looking at the window still doing my eyeliner. "I'm going down to the lobby," Mom said grabbing the key card then running down the hallway. After that weird bust out the doors, I went back up stairs to make my bed then putting the couch back together.

10 minutes later, I heard a 4 year old crying in his mother's arms. "Hi Andrew," I said racing down the stair to see Aunt Toni and Andrew. "Hey, where's Arabella?" I ask looking around. "Bella and the other kids are in school right now." Aunt Toni said letting Drew down. I forgot that it was Friday and school started not long ago.

Mom went down with us, so we can go to the Rental Shop for cars.

* * *

><p>Once we got there, Mom went looking for a car so we won't have to keep asking Aunt Toni for rides and stuff. After picking a car, Mom asks the sales person to bring the car to the beach. We then drop off mom at the beach and kept riding to a 3 story house. "Umm… Annabelle, can you watch Andrew for awhile?" Aunt Toni asks getting Andrew out of his car seat. "Sure, I can watch Andy for you." I said getting you of the car.<p>

Once I got into the house, I saw a woman about my mom's age reading a book to two toddles. One of them was about 3½ and the other about 4 like Andrew. "Rachel, meet Annabelle Anders and Annabelle meet Mrs. Logan or Rachel." Aunt Toni introduces me and Rachel. Rachel then got up and grabs Aunt Toni by the arm then say, "Who her mother is and why she isn't in school with the other?" Aunt Toni was about to answer when the 3.5 year old with white skin and violet hair broke a lamp. "She's Star's daughter and Nightwing doesn't know anything about her. It was only me, Jinx, Flash, and Roy only knows about her and now you do and you can't tell anyone." Aunt Toni whispered making sure I didn't hear anything which I couldn't because I had my iPod Touch on.

"Hi, Annabelle and this is Darcy Logan and Nicole West." Rachel introduces the two toddles. "You can call me Anna but never Annie or Belle." I said trying not to threaten her. She nodded in understanding about my nicknames. I then notice that Scarlett looks like Rachel in some kind. Wait did Aunt Toni say Mrs. Logan as in Scarlett and Luke Logan. "So you're Scarlett and Luke's mother?" I said, wow that was unexpected. Rachel nodded then says, "Wait, how do you know my older children." I hesitated to try and remember where I meet them. _Ding_, Oh yah. "I met Scarlett at my hotel when Arabella, Jewels, Arcadia and me went to the mall. And I met Luke when I spotted Scarlett talking to him at the park." I said feeling like I had a flashback.

"It's nice to meet you and how's your mom doing now and then?" Rachel asks with a smirk and worried in her eyes. "My mom and I live in Florida near a beach, she is currently dating Xavier and she's a model for New York models but she was signed to Florida instead of New York. Her English has improved before my 2nd birthday." I said trying to remember some details of my mom's past. Rachel looked amazed after I told her some of the details.

"Darcy, stop playing with Andrew's hair." Rachel said disappointed in her daughter's action. Darcy stops playin' with Andy's hair and started playing with her dolls. I accidently left out little snicker at Darcy's actions. Rachel glared at me after that. "Hey," I said looking over to the kitchen to see tofu, yuck, meat, not my type, chicken, yes. I love chicken but meat isn't my type of food since I do sports a lot. Mom says I have a problem because she didn't have a type of craving for chicken when she was pregnant with me.

"Uhh…umm…Anna can you take care of Darcy, Andrew, and Nikki for us?" Rachel asks grabbing her keys and purse. I nodded and Aunt Toni said something to Rachel before they left. I did hear something about Raven of the old Titans. Since I have ADHD, it is easy for me to babysit.

Darcy started to look sleepy, so I decided to give a warm bottle of milk that should help her fall asleep. Nikki was playing with her doll house while Andrew was running around the house really past. After Darcy went to sleep I was happy that one was down and two more to go. I was really good battle strategy since I went to archery camp. I waited to feel a breeze which was Andrew running. After I felt one I immediately grab a laundry basket and caught him before he reach Darcy. Nicole was now the only one a wake after 2 hours of babysitting them. Darcy was still a sleep but this time in her room. Andrew was in his room asleep on the floor. "So Nikki, do you wanna play something else?" I ask looking over to her while I was laying on the couch. Nikki didn't responds to my question, so I just let it go while she plays.

* * *

><p>It was now about twelve o'clock and mom should be getting off soon. Nikki went to sleep not long ago and Darcy woke up after Nikki went to sleep. Darcy wanted to play dress up and I picked up a few dresses from her room and let her play with them. I then got a text from Jade;<p>

_From: Jade  
>To: Annabelle <em>

_-Hey me and mom in JC n where r u at? Hotness Jade _

_From: Annabelle  
>To: Jade<em>

_-Babysitting at my Aunt's n I won't get 2 the hotel until 1:15 or 1:30 Fire Anna_

_From: Jade  
>To: Annabelle<em>

_-Well cya soon then TTYL Hotness Jade_

I really can't wait to see Jade but I still have family I need to be with. The others don't get home until three so that gives me some time to spend with Jade. Finally Aunt Toni and Rachel are home. "Hey Aunt Toni," I said waving to them. "It looks like they didn't give you any hard times." Rachel said looking around to Darcy but not Andrew and Nikki. "Andy and Nikki are a sleep in their rooms." I said then walking over to the kitchen for something to drink.

"Anna, do you have ADHD?" Rachel asks looking at me. My face went black after she said that. I froze in my spot and didn't do anything. "Um… Rach, Anna is diagnosing with it." Aunt Toni said taking a sip of her tea. "It okay, I had been since I was little. I'm also dyslexic with Tamaraneanwords." I confess looking at my soda. Okay so yah I'm dyslexic with those words because I'm half alien and half human.

* * *

><p>Later that day, my mom came to pick me up and we went to the hotel. The first thing I did was to go see Jade. "Hey Jade," I greeted then giving her a hug. "This place is slammin' like home." Jade said looking around in the hallway. "Well then let us go to the mall or somewhere." I said walking back to my hotel room with Jade behind me. "Hey mom, Jade and I are leaving." I shouted so that my mom can hear it. "We'll see you at the Pizza place later for lunch." Mom said then getting back to helping Emerald with pictures and magazines.<p>

We had to walk to the mall since none of us had our license yet for another 2 years. Once we got to the mall, Jade was excited to see the Jump City Mall. The first store we went to was Macy's for make-up and shoes. Jade got light blue make-up and 2 pair of 2 inch black sandal heels. I got more black and brown make-up and one pair of midnight blue knee high heel boots.

* * *

><p>We had been in the mall for three hours and my cousins and friends were already out of school. "Jade, how's thing at home?" I ask looking at her big hazel eyes. "Well you are not going to like what I'm going to say-" She began to say before I cut her off. "What?" I said, she then gave me her death glare then continued, "Trevor Blake is now dating Tia Henry." She finished. I gasp for air after hearing that. "We should get you home before my cousin come to pick me up." I said then beginning to walk out the door. I can't believe the boy I had a crush on since I was 10 has a girlfriend.<p>

After I drop off Jade at my hotel room, I went towards the park to see Arabella and the others. "Anna, where have you been?" Jewels asks me grabbing the others attention. "I was with a friend, okay." I reply walking over to Scarlett. "Oh, yah, Meet James West my older brother, meet Vince-." Jewels say then got cut off by me. "I already met Vincent Stone and Lucas Logan." I said sitting next to Luke.

"OMIGOD! WegotanotherScarlett, thisisbadverybad." Arcadia said very fast for the first time I'd been here. The rest of us had a confused look on our fast because we have no idea on what she said. "On my case, she said 'OMIGOD! We god another Scarlett, this is bad very bad.'" Vince said with some type of device in his arm. "Wanna go somewhere?" I heard Luke whispered to me. I nodded because I'm terrible at whispering.

* * *

><p>Luke and me left the park and went to the arcade not too far. Scarlett did tell me that he was just like his dad which I have no clue who he was. I'm I really falling for this guy. I only known Luke for a few days and I are falling for him.<p>

"Are you okay?" He asks me, I shook my head then said, "Sorry I was in deep thought." I blush of embarrassment. "Okay…" He said then walking off to play some games. OMG this arcade has DDR game. Sweet.

I still can't believe that my first crush since 2nd grade has a girlfriend. I guess I can love someone else. I then saw Luke coming towards me. I vision him walking in slow motion. My eyes were filled with love.

We then left for the zoo after closing. I was never in a zoo after closing. "So, do you always come here after closing?" I ask looking at the side of his head. "Yah and it makes me feel like home because my dad is from Africa." He said looking at me now. "Okay, but I must confess that; when I'm at Florida, I go outside and up to the roof of my house, and look at the stars and the moon." I said before getting a peck on my cheek. "Uhh…umm… I don't know how to say this…I think I like you Annabelle Andres." Luke said after the kiss. I looked shock then I gave him a peck on his cheek.

I can't believe that he likes me. "I saw pictures of you in Arabella's room one day." He confesses to me. My eyes grew big letting him see my turquoise eyes. "So, did you add the red, green, blue, and purple to your hair?" He asks me looking at my hair. "The red I was born with and the other colors are highlights that I added. " I said pulling my hair on my shoulder. "You look and act like my sister Scarlett." Luke asks comparing me to Scarlett. "Okay, so how do you compare me with Scarlett?" I ask making him prove it. "Okay, so you dress like her, shop at her favorite store, you have problems with your nickname, and you're a Goth like her." He explained to me looking at my outfit. "First off I'm a punk not a Goth and second I only use one nickname which is Anna and third I'm half punk and Goth, okay." I said before storming off into the zoo. He somehow caught up to me before I hit the gates. "Okay I'm sorry and I really do like you even though we only met a couple days ago." I confess to me again. I stop and gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking at the hotel which was about 6 or 7 blocks from the zoo.

* * *

><p>I wanted to scream once I got to the hotel room, but I couldn't because my feet were sore and I was too tired to anything. I managed to walk over to the couch and fall to sleep.<p>

An hour later mom got home and saw me crash out on the couch. She then putted the covers over my body and went up the stairs to my bed…

* * *

><p>(Somewhere in space)<p>

"I can't believe that the Tamaran Princess Koriand'r have a child." A guy with a black cloak on said with an angry voice.

"Sir, remember, the child is not at age yet." A girl said in a light brown cloak with a scared voice.

"Alina you know what to do when that child is at age." The dark voice said but angrier this time.

"Kio I can't believe you are doing this to the poor child." Alina whined looking over at Kio.

"I don't care, that child is a prize and I'm going to get it." Kio roar making Alina cry. Alina then stormed out of the place leaving the guys in anger.

"The child just turned fourteen and it's not reading or a prize." Alina cried her way to a light brown room.

The whole place went black except two red eyes in the middle…

* * *

><p>(With Annabelle)<p>

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed waking up mom from her nap. Mom came running down the stairs to comfort me. "Anna, everything is going to be okay." Mom said sweetly and tired. I bit my lip trying to prevent me from crying and breaking my record. "I hope so, mommy." I whispered…

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so there's a twist to the story. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Here's a poll that won't be on my profile;<strong>

**Should Annabelle date Luke or fight for Trevor? Yes or No?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>People who reviewed: <strong>_

**Zutarafan14****: **yes Annabelle will meet Angela later in the story, and thanks for that saying.

**Moonlit Kit****: **thank you

**Princess Emmanuella****: **thank you for the advice

**BBsevolEAR****: **Sorry to confuse you about the kids.

**little firework****: **thank you

**La Belle Rose Noire****: **I promise that Robin will get interested in Star later in the story.

**black cat****: **thank you

_**People who favorite: **_

**Dark Mage 19****: **Thank you

**EmpressOfCookieMonster****: thank you**

**animelover006****: thank you **

_**People who alert:**_

**Chatterbox183****: **thank you

**animelover006****: **thank you


	5. I feel Love In the Air

**Firestorm Chapter 5: I feel Love in the Air**

**Pairing: **Rob/Star, Rob/OC, BB/Rae, Cy/Bee, Jinx/KF, Argent/Speedy, Trev/Anna/Luke.

**Disclaimer: **don't own Teen Titans even though I wish I could own it.

**Author's Note: **The poll is still out (read the end of chapter 4) and the story is my best story I ever wrote on fan fiction. Enjoy…

**Luke: **5

**Trevor: **0

* * *

><p>The next day, I decided to spend time alone for awhile after that dream or nightmare. Mom had to show Jade and Emerald around Jump today then go to work. I wonder if we move here, it would be great since I have new friends and I get to spend more time with them. I'm planning on talking to mom about moving here and if Jade can move here to so she wouldn't be way from her dad. I then grab my laptop and pulled up the internet page and went on my chat page. I then invited Chloe and Chris.<p>

_FireGoddessAnna15 (Annabelle): Hey guys_

_SexyChrisCycle30 (Chris): Was up and how's JC_

_MagixMasterChloe10 (Chloe): Did Jade tell u about Trev?_

_FireGoddessAnna15: Yah n he should know tat I had a crush him since 2__nd__ grade_

_SexyChrisCycle30: Well today he and Tia were making out at basket ball practice _

_FireGoddessAnna15: *Gasp* WHAT DID U JUST SAY!_

_MagixMasterChloe10: He said nothing rite Chris_

_SexyChrisCycle30: umm I said nothing Annie _

_FireGoddessAnna15: I told u I __**hate**__ being call Annie and I did heard something about __**making out**__ and __**he**__._

_MagixMasterChloe10: Well Trev and Tia's relationship is at making out and they secretly dated 4 five months_

_FireGoddessAnna15: I to think becuz I have another crush which I have no idea if I like him. _

_**FireGoddessAnna15 logging off**_

I thought about this and went to put on my outfit. I then had on black skinny jeans with white outlining and a purple tank top with gray angel wings. I then putted on purple ankle boots. After that I decided to go in the bathroom, I then putted on gray color eye shadow, black eye liner covering my beautiful turquoise eyes. I then putted on red lipstick.

I then grab my purple and black purse and putted my weapons (The fans, knifes, dragger, bows) and my electronics (phone, PDA, iPod). The electronics makes my bag more normal plus I have my wallet and a make-up case. I was then ready to go and see Arabella and maybe the others.

* * *

><p>I got to the bus stop to see Arabella waiting for someone or something. I tried to get her attention by waving at her, but that didn't work at all. I hold on my necklace locket charm which was a purple crescent moon that went with my bracelet, hairclip, and bandanna. I walked away towards the park. Why didn't she look at me or notice me?<p>

I walked along the park outside looking for trouble or Luke. After my fight with Luke last night may have putted our relationship on hold. I saw Scarlett talking to James more like kissing him without the others knowing. I really didn't know that Scarlett and James West were dating. I walked over to them…

"Scarlett James? I need to find Luke." I said making them broke apart and started pleading or begging to not tell. I told them I won't tell but they needed to help me find Luke. "Uh…Oh yah, I saw Luke going to the JC's Zoo." Scarlett said pointing over to the direction of the zoo. I thanked them then ran over to Zoo.

* * *

><p>Once I got to the zoo I couldn't find Luke anywhere. I really won't to talk to him and ask him something. Today wasn't my day like the others, and on top of that I feel like some jerk wouldn't to capture me and do something to me.<p>

I then saw Luke talking to another girl about my age. I wanted to walk over there and slap him hard, but I couldn't which was preventing me to leave or go over. I then felt something that I couldn't control. It was my anger burning inside of me. My mom did tell me to never let my anger control me because of my gifts and blessings.

I turned back around and walked away trying to control it. I went in my purse to see with it there were any texts messages from mom or the others. There was one that caught my eyes it said

_-My dear child_

_~I'll be waiting my revenge on your planet and love ones. They will all fall and you'll get to watch the whole thing. Your mother may have hidden you away from me, but I swear you'll join me and don't try to hide or run because I'll find you no matter what. __**Join us child and no one gets hurts**_

I was now officially scared. I didn't even bother to call the others until I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see those violet mixes with blue eyes. He then gave me a kiss on the cheek like that fight never had happen.

"I'm sorry about last night at the zoo." He apologized clasping his hand with mines. A small smile appeared on my face. Then I got an idea that would put all my troubles about last night away.

"Okay, I'll forgive you only on one condition," I started to say then I saw a sparkle in Luke's eyes like that first day I started to have a crush on Trevor. "You'll never compare me with Scarlett again." I finished saying. He then lifts me up and twirled me around a bit. "Thank you," Was all he could say with while twirling me around. Once I got back on my feet and I didn't feel dizzy, I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

><p>Later that day, we went to the others at the pizza place. Scarlett wasn't talking to James at all. "C'mon Scarlett, you need to talk to him." I said nudging her with my elbow. She gave me one of her "Death" glares and looked back at James. While the others were talking non-stop, I grabbed Scarlett's arm and pull her towards the girls' bathroom.<p>

"You need to tell them." I told her then pulling my make up case out of my purse. "I'm noting going to tell them." Scarlett protested looking at me. I forgot that my purse was wide up for Scarlett to see. I then heard Scarlett gasp after I putted on my silver eye shadow. I turned to see Scarlett holding my dragger; Alanza (Meaning: Ready for battle). "Scarlett we really need to talk about that." I said grabbing my dragger Alanza and putting her back in her slot. "You have a damn _**dragger**_ in _**your **_fucking _**purse**_." She said letting something explode behind her. "Okay, I'm a _**superhero**_ from _**Florida **_and I'm Firestorm." I almost yell at her, she then nodded in understanding with all of this.

"Scarlett, you know that I'll never lie to you about something that is important, but you need to swear that you'll never tell anyone." I said putting my make-up case in my purse. "Okay let start all over and get to know one another." Scarlett suggested sitting on the bathroom floor (Yuck). "Well, I was born in Florida. I never knew my father…"

The conversation went on until Veronica came in to tell us that we missed the pizza. It was worth it because Scarlett and I got to one another. Once we got to the table we saw one slice of cheese pizza left and Luke, James, and Vince about to fight for the pizza. Instead I grab the pizza and started eating it. "Hey," All the boys whined looking over at me. I laughs and the other girls giggle or snicker. "We were going to fight for that slice." Luke whined looking at me with that same sparkle in his eyes. "Here," I said throwing the pizza crust to them. "You got to be kidding." Vince said looking at the crust like it was dying. "Cheer up boys," Veronica said then grabbing Vince and left the place.

* * *

><p>I was walking towards the park with Luke while Scarlett went with James and the others somewhere else. "Here's the real question, babe." Luke started to say. My eyes widen at the word babe. "Did you just call me "babe" because I'm confused?" I ask looking into his eye making sure that he didn't say what he did. Luke nodded and took his right hand to push my right bang behind me ear.<p>

My right eye was exposed to the world. "You have wonderful…I mean beautiful eyes." He said looking at my face. He was about an inch high than me. I wanted to spend my first kiss with the person I really love but right now I really wanted to kiss him. Stupid teenage hormones…

Luke then took me to a cliff that has a really good view of Titans Tower. "I always wanted to live in a tower." I said out of the blue. Luke looked at me like I was dreaming. "I always wanted to live in Jump City since I met you, Luke." I said again out of the blue. I somehow the moon came into view, which was weird because I was only two thirty pm.

I then felt someone grab me by the waist and pull me closer. I looked up to see Luke holding me. My eyes shimmer with the moon and his shimmer at me. I then felt his lips on mines. I didn't know what to do except returned the kiss letting my purse fall down and my packet. "Mmmmmmm" I moaned as we kiss. We broke apart to see Scarlett and James looking at us.

"It's not what you think sis." Luke said letting go of me and I almost fell because of it. Scarlett had tears in her eyes then James kisses her while Luke helps me up. "Thanks Dr. L." I said with sarcasm as I brush my outfit.

"So now you two tell me that you're dating." Luke said acting like an older brother. I have to admit, it was kind of cutie. "Lucas Mark Logan, take a chill pill." Scarlett said as she sat next to me. "Your middle name is Mark?" I ask look over at Luke. "Yah and Scarlett Marie Logan is my sister." He said like I know that. "Mines Raven plus some others." I said then going back to looking at the moon.

"Luke it's good that you have a girlfriend and now you must swear that you can't tell mom or any of our family members and friends." She said with an I-will-kill-you-if-you-tell look in her eyes. I heard Luke gulp and taking me somewhere.

* * *

><p>"Luke, where are you taking me?" I ask looking at Luke while we were running. Luke didn't reply except gave me another kiss on the lips. "This is a place I go to have fun." He said after we kissed. I looked around to see a small log house and trees. "I love this and it wonderful." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "It's even more beautiful under the moonlight." He said staring up in the sky. I somehow felt energy towards the moon at night and mom did tell me that I wasn't a day child I was a night child. I looked at my purse while Luke went in the house. I grab my bracelet and my bandanna. I was born on a crescent moon all on my gifts from the superheroes were something that has to do with the moon.<p>

It was about five o'clock when we left the woods. The wind was picking up and a white dove was watching my very move since I was in the woods. Luke had to go somewhere and left me near the park.

_Are you Annabelle Raven Stella Karen Grayson Andres? _I heard the white dove ask me.

Did that dove talked to me? Or am I going nuts after a kiss.

_Did you just talk to me?_ I ask walking over to the white dove.

_Uh huh, I'm sent here for your 14__th__ birthday and milady is the superhero of love. _I heard the dove say looking at me.

_Okay so why are you here? _I ask looking at the dove.

_I'm here to help you choose the right path of love and my name is Asta (Means: star-like; love)._ Asta said flying over to me. I looked confused at the dove.

_I'm so sorry that I must leave. _Asta said before leaving me at the park where Luke left me at.

My PDA went off signally there were crimes somewhere near… I transformed into my uniform and left towards one of the scene.

Once I got there, I saw two girls fighting a dude in black and white with yellow powers. It seems that they were losing trouble. I then through one of the knifes I had at the villain. The two girls looked over at my spot while I came down.

"Thanks for the back-up." One of the girls said that she was wearing dark red and black.

"I'm Firestorm," I greeted the girls while the girl in the dark midnight cloak gasps then said, "Firestorm…Annabelle." I looked up to see the cloaked girl hood down and showing Scarlett's face. "I'm Archer and this is Hecate…Wait did you just say Annabelle as in our Annabelle Anders." I'm guessing she's Archer and my cousin Arabella. Hecate (Scarlett) and Archer (Arabella) hugged me and asking me questions I tried to avoid.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I'll see you guys later." I said running off in my normal clothes. It was great to know that two of my best friends or superheroes. That got to think; are the others like them or is it just them and what are they hiding from me?<p>

I ran all the way to the hotel to see if mom was home. I wanted to talk to her about moving here and seeing with her boss in New York would let her model in Jump. After I got to the floor our hotel room was on, I opened the door to see mom, Aunt Toni, aunt Jen and Rachel talking on the couch. They turn to see me at the door.

"Anna, you know Rachel, right?" Mom asks pointing to Rachel. I nodded then walk over to the chair. "Well, Rachel and me lived together with three other men and practically were like sisters. So meet your Aunt Rachel Logan." Mom said explaining Rachel more like Aunt Rachel to me.

I had a shock expression on my face, then a sad one because I'm dating Rachel's son Luke. If I had to give up Luke for Trevor that will change my life forever; I had my first kiss with Luke, Trevor was my first crush, Luke actually didn't lie to me about see someone, Trevor and I been friends long than Luke and me. This was all confusing to me.

"Umm, Anna, can I ask you something?" Rachel asks looking over at me. I nodded turning my chair to face the others. "Can you babysit Darcy tomorrow?" She finished now playing with her thumbs (more like twirling them around). "Sure Rachel but it going to be awhile until I start calling you Aunt Rachel." I said going through my purse.

After that Rachel and Aunt Toni and Jen left to go home, this leaves me and mom alone.

"Mom, can we move here…I mean to Jump?" I ask looking at her. Mom jerked her head after I said that. "Anna, what about Chris, Chloe and the others," Mom said knowing that I'll never move to another state more like city. "Mom, I can find new friends, and besides I can video chat with them every time I get to, and for Jade. I can try to convince her mom to stay here." I said giving mo a good convincing. "Well, if you want to. We'll need to find a house or an apartment and with my money from my job I guess…if I can get my boss to transfer me to Jump City's models." Mom said agreeing with me on this.

I went over to Jade's hotel room to take with her mom. Jade was surprised when I got there. "Emerald, can you keep your job here in Jump?" I ask making her think long and hard about this. I saw her expression on this, like it was too late. "I'll think about it, Annabelle." Emerald said then going up the stairs they have. "I'll text you when she decides." Jade whispers to me as I walk out the door, I nodded knowing that she will do it to keep me around her.

It was my decision to move or stay. If I stay, Luke and I will be a couple and I'll have my cousins and friends around me. If I go, I'll have to avoid Trevor or try to win him back and on top of that be the girl with three friends. This was a win, win deal.

As I walk back to the room silently, I saw mom outside of the room on the phone talking to her boss about it. I knew she was going to have to go see the manager of the model agency of Jump City. I really want mom to get the transfer and live here. She had about 20,000 dollars from her past and from her job at Florida.

I then saw that white dove Asta again outside of the window. She was getting the window open with her claws but they went light orange they were pink. That wasn't Asta trying to get the window open. A flash on light came into the room with a women about my age but older.

"_I'm Agapi the superhero of love and affection." _The women said facing me. The dove I saw was Agapi (A-ga-pi). Her name says it all. "What do you want Agapi?" I yelled at her.

"_Dear child, I'm here to give you your birthday gift." _She said walking up to me. "My birthday was like four or five days ago." I pointed out to Agapi.

"_I know but I was on a mission that day and I couldn't come. So here's your gift…" _She said giving me an anther charm that was a crescent moon covered in with doves for my bracelet. "This is just like my last gift you gave me." I said looking at my bracelet with 10 charms.

"_No, no, child it is my dove Asta for your gift. Remember my last gift was beauty and affections." _She said pointing to another crescent charm with hearts and clouds. Before I could thank her, she flashes out of here like a lightning bolt.

She is like another Aphrodite from the Greek Gods, but she flashes out of here like Zeus's bolt strikes. No wonder the Justice League hates her.

I looked at my charms and saw that all my charms were a crescent but with different designs. The Flash gave me a crescent moon with shoes running, he also gave me another one but it was cover in clovers. The Red Arrow gave me one with arrows and another with arrows with red beams. Batman gave me one with bats, and another with weapons. Superman have me one with super strength and another with birds in the sky.

My mine question was; what's with all the crescents I'm receiving for my birthday.

* * *

><p><strong>AN's: Sorry that it took so long. I had a small case of writer's block. If anyone asks: Agapi isn't not in the Justice League but she is trouble to the Justice League because of her powers. Do any one have a though about Annabelle's charms that are crescents you'll find out pretty soon. Here's another little poll; which Titans' kids do you like in the story? I will have writer's blocker sooner than I thought of this story (sorry) so please be patients about upcoming chapter plus school starts less than two weeks (upset). **

* * *

><p><em><strong>People who reviewed: <strong>_

**Moonlit Kit****: **Thank you

**Princess Emmanuella****: **thank you

**Zutarafan14****: **yes I'm going to but it going to later in the story

**Mcmuffin: **thank you for the idea

**black cat: **thank you and Black Lily isn't a store (I think?) in real life

**Dark Mage 19****: **thank you

**MissGothicKatgirl: **thank you

**little firework****: **thank you

**La Belle Rose Noire****: **thank you and Robin is going to care for both of his daughters in the future

**WinterValentine****: **thank you

**Jessie: **okay and thank you

**BBsevolEAR****: **thank you and I'm glad that you love that chapter but I think you'll love this one more.


	6. Author's Note

**I hate Author's Note but this one is really important. :(**

**For one: I just got 2 of my teeth pull and it really hurts. :|**

**For two: I'll update today maybe because I got chapter 6 almost done. :)**

**For three: I'm in so much pain to think for farther chapters now. And I'll want update chapter 7 for awhile. Just to get better and back on track. **

**Sorry about this and I really need to rest now. So stay tune for chapter 6 today or tomorrow. Once again I'm truly sorry about this.**

**See yah,**

**Ty **


	7. Power of the Moon

**Firestorm Chapter 6: Power of the Moon **

**Pairing: **Rob/Star, Rob/OC, BB/Rae, Cy/Bee, Jinx/KF, Argent/Speedy, Luke/Anna/Trev

**Disclaimer: **don't own Teen Titans even though I wish I could own it.

**Author's Note: **This is the chapter about the crescents that Anna been receiving from her birthday. Luke is in the lead about dating Annabelle. The poll about who's your favorite person in the story. Soon now enjoy…

* * *

><p>The next day, I was waking up to see the sun shining in my face. I sometimes hated the sun but when it comes to moon I love it. I looked down for the banister to see mom wasn't there on the couch or cooking. It took me awhile to get the stairs because I had my robe around me than normally. I then saw a note on the counters. It said:<p>

_Dear Anna, _

_I went to work early to see if I can get this job here. If you need food, they're in the microwave still warm (I think). Remember that you have to babysit Darcy today at Rachel's and Toni's house. Rachel should be able to pick you up but you need to call her. I'll be home sometime around 5 or 6 with dinner. Just please be safe for the day. _

_Love,  
>Mommy xoxo<em>

Okay so I have the room to myself. I first went to the microwave to grab the plate of toast, boiled eggs, and fruit salad. After I grab the lemonade, I started to eat my food. It took my less than 10 minutes to eat and get back up those stairs. I then went to my closet and pull out a black mid-thigh skirt with a moon design at the ends. I also pull out a dark green low-cut tube tope and a black low-cut leather jacket. The shoes I picket out were: black and white open toe high heel with the strap supporting me by my ankle.

I then went to the bathroom and pull out my make-up case. I decided to put on my black with crescent moons bandanna. I then putted my choker on with a crescent charm. The bracelet I had on was the one that my mom gave me. I then putted on silver eye shadow and light pink lipstick.

I then putted my hair in a ponytail but I had my bangs out. Then I putted the hairclip on the right side and clipped on.

I had never worn a skirt without the pants under them. I was lucky that my mom putted pockets in my pants some I decided to take my dagger than the others weapons.

I then picked up my phone and saw that it was Rachel. Rachel was on her way to pick me up. After the phone call I went down to the lobby to see Rachel, Luke, and Scarlett. I wonder where Mr. Logan is now.

"Hey Anna," Scarlett greeted me with a small smile. I look over at Luke and smile at his outfit. "So Anna, I need you and my kids to take care of Darcy." Rachel said pointing me and the others. We then headed for the car.

* * *

><p>Once we got to the house, Rachel dropped us off and keeps driving. Scarlett seems upset about something while Luke kept his eyes on Darcy. I then picked up Darcy and carried her to her room.<p>

After I came back to the main room, I saw Luke playing on the Wii while Scarlett read her book that was in Azarathian **(A/N: I have no clue how to spell that). **I walked over to Luke and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He stops playing and kiss me on the lips.

"Get a room you two." Scarlett said looking up from her book. I shrug and kept kissing him. "Unlike you and James," I snapped at her while I was kissing Luke. After Luke and I broke apart, I heard Darcy crying from her room.

We got to see a man in black and gold picking up Darcy. "Slade," Luke scolds loud enough to let Scarlett here. Luke changes into a blue tiger while I pull out my dagger Alanza. Scarlett used some type of dark magic.

"Lemme go, lemme go." Darcy whined as she still in Slade's hand. I was getting really mad on how Slade was carrying Darcy. I though a kick at him, making him drop Darcy. Scarlett used her powers to grab Darcy before she hit the ground.

Luke grabbed Slade behind his back and through him across the room. I did roundhouse kick to send him on the other side. Scarlett grabs Alanza and cut Slade in the stomach. He disappears after that cut. I looked around to see a mess up baby room.

"You can fight like that?" Luke asks me while I putted Alanza back in her slot of my skirt. "Oh yah, nice underwear," Luke whispered in my ear before I can say anything. I started to blush of embarrassment as Luke said that.

"Okay I can fight; I'd been fighting in Florida as Firestorm. And Luke you better not tell anyone about my skills." I warned him while I picked up Darcy and carry her to another nursery. Scarlett decided to use her magic to remake Darcy's room. Darcy turns out to be okay with the exception on some minor scars and scrapes.

I went back to the room to see Luke sitting on the couch worried and thinking. "What are you think about?" I ask taking a seat next to him. He turns to me then gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek. I smiled at his answer meaning that he would do anything to keep me and his family safe from harm.

"When did you get that charm?" He asks looking at the charm that Agapi gave me. "It a gift from Agapi and it has a name it Asta she's a dove." I said giving him a sad face after he said that. "So this charm is a dove." He said touching the charm. "Yup, and she's mostly mines to keep." I said leaning my head on his shoulder. He gave me a kiss on the forehead as I feel asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up to see Luke's arms around my waist, Scarlett asleep from redoing Darcy's room, and Darcy was fast asleep in the playpen. After I got out of Luke's grip, I then went to the kitchen to grab an orange soda. It was cute to see Luke fast asleep on the couch. By the time I finish my soda, Darcy was awake and crying. I quickly made it over to Darcy. "Hush," I said softly to Darcy. Darcy still cries and I'm getting a major headache. I picked up Darcy and took her to her room. Her room was different from the old one. The colors were forest green and sky blue with white clouds on the ceiling. She then let go of my hand and went to play with her dollhouse. I decided to lie on the floor to watch her.<p>

After a few minutes of watching Darcy, I felt strong hands on my shoulder. I turn around to see Luke.

"Hey babe, I see you look unsleeping." He teased looking over at Darcy. I raised one of my eyebrows at him then putted earplugs. The next thing I knew, Scarlett came into the room holding her cell phone upset.

"Het, Scarlett, what's the matter?" I asks taking out my earplugs.

"Huh…oh, my boyfriend is out with his friends from school and we can't go on our date." She said unset making things blow up behind her.

"I thought you have yours powers under control." Luke said putting Darcy in the playpen.

"I do but sometimes my powers get loose." Scarlett snapped at Luke then started to make some herbal tea.

I really thought she had her powers under control. She's lucky that she has powers but I don't. I then looked over my charms and saw the one thing I didn't even notice. They all have crescents I know that but they are some type of power charms because my mom's charm are stars and her powers are base on it. Hold up, rewind. My powers are moon powers but why haven't they came yet.

My phone started to ring and I saw the caller Id which said; Chloe. Why is Chloe at this time of day?

"Hey Chloe what's up?" I said though the phone and walking out of the main room.

"I heard that you have a crush of some sort." She said all happy and excited

"Who told you and how do you know?" I ask leaning against a wall near me.

"Jade saw the look in your eyes when you have a crush because it was the same look in your eyes when you started a crush on Trevor."

"So Jade told yah and I may move here if my mom got the job."

"Say what?"

"I may move but I promise I will write, text, and video chat with you every day."

"You can't move, and what about us and the school."

"I heard your mom will start that three year tour with you and brother around the world."

"Good point but still, it bad enough that Tia the bitch of a Henry family is treating us like dirt and she's turning Trevor into one of them."

I gasp a little then said, "What, that's not possible? Because Trevor will never turn his back on us! Right?"

"I don't know but things are changing here quickly without you are Jade."

"Okay, okay, I'll make it back in time to move and put an end to this madness." I said before I hang her up because I knew she would protest about the move again.

I walked out to the main room to see Scarlett reading a book to Darcy and Luke making a tofu sandwich (Yuck).

* * *

><p>It had been three hours of babysitting and Rachel wasn't back yet. Then there was a knock on the door. I quickly ran to the door to see Rachel at the door.<p>

Rachel then quickly went over to see if Darcy was okay. "Night…I mean Richard got a call that Slade was here." Rachel said holding Darcy like there was no tomorrow.

"Mom, Slade was here and we got rid of him before he could take Darcy with him." Scarlett admitted looking at her worried mother.

I decided to walk out of the house to see my mom and Aunt Toni right next to mom's rental sliver mustang. They were talking about something that I wouldn't understand. I shrug and kept walking.

It was only three thirty and the sun looked like it was about to set. I sat near the cliffs to see the Titans Tower. Luke then sat next to me and stared at the Tower with me.

"My mom always tells me that I'll be a good fighter like my dad but she didn't tell me about my powers that are clearly not like here." I said looking over at him. He sat up to kiss me on the lips by surprise.

"Don't worry about it and like I say; it's not the powers that make a person it the person that makes the person you are." He said giving me a kiss on the forehead.

I laugh at that comment and took off my crescent hairclip. It turned into a bow that was black with crescent moons designs. I hear Luke gasp after that.

"I never knew that it could turn into that." I said as shock as him.

All my weapons have a crescent design on them. I was really good with strategies and combat any type of it.

_***Flashback***_

_I was about 4 years old and my birthday just past. Mom and I were walking to the park during a crescent moon. _

"_Honey, you'll be a great warrior when you're older and a prefect young girl." Mom said looking at me will I was looking at the moon. _

"_I remember when you were born on a crescent moon which will be your answer to anything about life." She said looking at the moon. _

"_Mommy, my favorite goddesses are Artemis and Athena because they are just like me with my skills." I said overlooking the moon. _

"_Well mines Aphrodite and she's the goddess of what?" Mom questioned looking at me because I knew my Greek mythology very well. _

"_She's the goddess of beauty, love, extra." I answered right because mom nodded. _

"_I love you, mom." I said hugging her._

"_I love you to Annie." Mom said giving me a kiss on the forehead_

_***End of Flashback***_

That was mom means by that the moon will give me answers. It was on night that I was scare and the moon protected me from nightmares.

"Anna, what are you thinking?"Luke asks making me lose my train of thought.

"Nothing babe," I said giving him a kiss on the lips. After that kiss, I got up and went over to my mom's rental black Mercedes Benz. With Luke and mine's relationship a secret it's hard to keep it from friends and family.

"Hey, Anna. Do you wanna go to the movies with us?" Veronica yells from Aunt Jen's car. I nodded then went to the car. I sat next to Luke and Scarlett.

* * *

><p>When we got to the Movie Theater, I walked to the lines.<p>

"What movie should we watch?" I heard Raquel asks. For some reason I feel hatred with her.

"Mega Monkey the movie 2!" **(A/N: Greek War and MMTM2 are made up) **All the boys say in unison. Scarlett shook her head and saw a poster.

"What about Greek War?" I suggest looking at a poster with Greek Gods on it. The others look at me like I went crazy.

"What?" I ask panicking a little with everyone's eyes on me.

It took us forever to pick a movie to watch. Some wanted this and the others wanted that. Ugh, this is confusing and boring.

I decided to walk out of the theater watching the sunset. The others kept on fighting about the movie to pick and acting childish.

"Annabelle? Why are you doing out here?" Scarlett asks walking up to me. I didn't want to talk right now. So I decided to shrug and kept watching.

"Can we ditch these losers and go somewhere?" I said looking at the sky. Scarlett said yah and we went to a club near the movies. Scarlett did a spell to make us look older like 17 years old.

"I can't believe you made me do this." Scarlett whined while she was dancing to _Pull Over by Trina. _"Hey did you really want to go back to the movies and here the others fight over a damn movie to see." I said walking over to a table. Scarlett's face darkened as I said that.

I smirk and order a gill chicken sandwich. As I saw Scarlett dancing with another man in black, it looked like she was cheating on James.

_When a girl who looks like cheats, she may need a lesson to prove her worth,_ I chanted out of nowhere. I then saw a silver stream heading towards Scarlett. "Scarlett, look out," I said but it was too late because the stream already hit her.

"Sorry, I have a boyfriend." Scarlett apologizes to the boy she was dancing with. "What did you do?" She ask heading towards me. "I have no idea what happen." I said looking at the glass ceiling. The moon was full and that spell was powerful.

I then dragged Scarlett out of the club then say," My powers kicked in!" my voice was full of excitement. Scarlett looked surprise at my sentence and shock that I have powers like her.

"Are you sure you do?" She said making sure I was right about everything. It not like I'll lie to my best friend about this problem. "I just did a spell on you and it was on a full moon." I said pointing to the moon.

We then walked back to the movies to see angry faces at us. II then check my watch to see that it was six o'clock here. "Ah oh…" Darcy said looking at us. I glare at Darcy to tell her to back off. She got the message then started to whimper. _Sacredly cat, _I thought looking over at Mom and Luke.

* * *

><p>After that drama at the movies, mom took me to the pond at the park. I was looking at the water making a small wave without wind.<p>

"Anna, did you just use your powers on the water?" Mom asks looking at the wavy water. I nodded as the moon shimmer in the water.

"Your powers are the moon and you should be at age when you're 15." Mom said giving me a hug like there was no tomorrow. "Mom…can-can't…breathe." I shutter because my mom's super strengthen hug.

"Sorry…" Mom said trailing off looking at the pond again.

I focus my energy on the water as the moon pull a small tidal in the pond. The moon was always there to comfort me in the dark as a kid and since my mom's power is base on the stars it wasn't easy. "Mom? What is my dad like?" I ask looking into mom's emerald color eyes.

She thought long and hard before answering my question. "Well…he-he is a nice man at first. He was a little on the bossy side. Uh…um…he was the only guy I like and he was extremely overprotected of the people he loves most." She said looking at the stars only. I giggle and went back to practicing with my powers.

Asta's charm started to glow light pink and then turn into a dove.

_I can see that you are happy with life, princess, _Asta said flying to my shoulder.

"Wait, did you just call me princess?" I ask facing her.

_Yes because you are a princess or milady to me, _She said giving me suggestions on my name.

"Milady is fine, but never calls me princess again." I warned her as she turn back to a charm with doves and back on to my bracelet.

"Mom, did you get the job?" I ask crossing my fingers hoping the answer was yes.

Mom turned to face me then said, "After looking at my body shots and head shots, the manager thought I'll be a great model for Jump City's magazines and posters. So in this case… I got the job. And we'll need to move in a month after this week." I was so excited that mom got the job and that we'll be able to stay here.

I pulled out my phone and started texting;

_(Me) Mom got the job, Jade_

_**(Jade)What no way, and I might stay in town a little longer to live with my dad**_

_So ur parents are fine about letting you live in 2 cities_

_**Yup and all I have to do is stay with my mom for summer and spring n at my dad's during the fall and winter**_

_That's a lot of work doing to schools at once, rite_

_**No becuz my mom found a school that does season only**_

_I guess we won't be able to see each other until fall and Chloe is going on tour with her family while Trevor becomes a jackass w/Tia _

_**Have u learn ur powers yet?**_

_Yes but how do u know about powers_

_**Becuz I'm just like u that's why**_

_Tamaranean?_

_**Yup its becuz my mom is but my dad isn't**_

_But we r the opposites becuz ur'r dyslexic w/English n that's it_

_**I know but my eyes and focus on English well but not tat well Anna**_

_Then y do I have ADHD becuz I know that my dyslexia came from Tamaran _

_**Beats me but I have to do cya **_

After that conversation with Jade I am officially confuse and tired. I feel asleep not knowing what will happen next…

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys I did tell you I'll try to update today right. I'm not in the mood to right personal thank you so Thank you to all who review chapter 5 and I hope that this chapter cleat some things up and to ya'll. There will be other kids of the Titans later in the story so you can make your own children. Pm me if you want or do it in a review: <strong>

**Name (First, Middle, Last):**

**Nickname: **

**Age (6-12):**

**Parents (Beast boy/ Raven, Cyborg/Bee, Jinx/Flash):**

**Powers:**

**Likes: **

**Hates: **

**Personality:**

**Looks Like: **

**Fears/Weakness:**

**Weapons: **

**Others (optional): **

**See you guys in the next chapter and it will be up before I start school.**

**Peace Out,**

**Ty**


	8. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note **

Okay so I know that this is my second note on this story so I'm going to make it quick then I'll replace it with chapter 7 soon I hope.

My brother dropped my mom's laptop and now it only works when it doesn't get moved. With school there's no time to work on my stories except the weekend so this will be about a two week wait on the stories now. I'm on the laptop now so I need to be careful on my writing and movement around it. There's a poll that I thought would be funny in later chapters or so, it's on my profile so please vote. Oh and the poll will be about when Anna's about 15 or 16 so that will be a long wait. I'm now writing chapter 7 plus I have a huge writer's block on it so that not fun. I hope that I can get chapter 7 update by the end of Sunday my time (USA). I'm truly sorry about the long wait and if I can get my own laptop now it will be a lot easier than depending on other computers at home.

Peace out,

Ty ~(-_-)~

Ps. I still need more kids for BB/Rae, Cy/Bee, Jinx/Flash look on chapter 6 for info on it. Pm me or review it either way i'll read it.


	9. Slade Is Out To Get Me

**Firestorm Chapter 7: Slade Is Out To Get Me**

**Pairing: **Rob/Star, Rob/OC, BB/Rae, Cy/Bee, Jinx/KF, Argent/Speedy, Luke/Anna/Trev

**Disclaimer: **don't own Teen Titans even though I wish I could own it.

**Author's note: **Sorry for the long wait. I can only update on the weekends now since school started and my mom uses her laptop now and then.

* * *

><p>I woke up and a warm bed in the hotel. How did I get here last night? I then saw mom making eggs, toast, and a fruit salad in the kitchen. The clock said: 9:15am. Wow I normally wake up at six o'clock in the morning not past nine. With that I jerked up from my bed and went to the closet and pulled out some clothes.<p>

I then went to the bathroom to put on my clothes which was; my top was a blue tube top with an owl picture on it. The bottoms I had on was white skinny jeans with a picture of an owl on the right pant leg.

I then putted on my black converses and went to the table. "Morning darling. " Mom said handing me the food by setting it on the table. I gave her a small smile and a happy nod.

"Well… Anna, me and Toni are going to find apartments or a house to live today. Then I had to go to the mayor and ask if Firestorm and Black Star can work here next to the Titans and Teen Titans 2." She said looking towards the window.

After I ate my phone started to ring the song Blah, Blah, Blah by Kesha.

**(Luke) R u free 2nite?**

_(Me) _Yeah why

**Well becuz I wanted 2go on a date with u**

_With me wow Ur the only 1 tat ask me tat_

**What do u say?**

_I don't know becuz my mom wants Firestorm to work if we can move here_

**She'll live Anna**

_IDK yet I'll keep u posted _

**So what r u doing 2day?**

_Hangin out with a friend from FL_

**Who's that? Ann**

_1__st__ off never call me Ann, Annie, Belle except Anna or Annabelle and 2__nd__ off SHE'S just a friend ok_

**Thx 4 the info Anna**

_*Rolling eyes* Ur sister is more better with sarcasm than u_

**Whatever Anna**

_Later Luke_

After that I went to the bathroom to redo my make-up and stuff.

"Anna, Jade is here!" Mom shouted for the door even though it was right next to the bathroom.

I then rushed out the bathroom to see Jade standing right next to her mother with a face that only I can read. "Hey, did talk to Josh lately?" I ask. Josh was her current boyfriend that just moved to Austin, Texas. She nods with a small smirk on her face. I knew what that mean so I grab my low-cut jean jacket and went flying out the door with Jade on tail.

* * *

><p>We went to a comic store so we can buy new Haikus comics. Even though they were horrible they were also hilarious.<br>"So what happen between you and Josh?" I ask curious on why she smirked back at the hotel.

"Well…there was this rumor going on at our school's chat-room about Josh and Chloe sent me this email."

The email said;

**To: (Jade Winn)**

**From:**** (Chloe Torres)**

**Subject: **_**Cheating BF rumors**_

_**Hey Jade,**_

_**Ur BF Josh Holt just cheated on you and there's rumors going on about Josh cheating on you with some slut at Texas Academy. They say the girl's name was Amanda Banks aka the hot cheerleader captain of the cheer squad. U should really talk 2 him later to get his side of the rumors/story. We're (Chris and I) glad that you would be in a season school in Florida and Jump for some time while **_**me**_** family go on tour. **_

_**See ya honey, **_

_**Chloe Torres **_

"Here's the email I sent Josh right after Chloe's email." She said with disappointment.

**To:****(Joshua Holt) **

**From: (Jade Winn) **

**Subject: **_**R U Cheating On Me **_

_**Hey Babe,**_

_**R u cheating on me with Amanda Banks? Are u plz tell me that's fake. :^( **_

Wow did he really cheat on her with that slut. "Did he send an email or text?" I ask with concern about her relationship with Josh. Jade broke down into tears after that. I walked her down to the bathroom nearby so she can clean herself.

"So how are things with Luke working out?" Jade asks with a grin. I really didn't know yet because I'd been so busy since yesterday I barely talk to Luke instead to text him. My eyes narrow and I got up for the bathroom floor. "Sorry Anna about that." I nod and pull out my phone to call Luke.

"Hello," I heard a voice on the other line that was a girl. I was stunned that there was girl that had his phone.

"Umm is Luke there?" I ask. I then heard the girl yell for Luke.

"Hey, Angel Cake how's things with Jade?" When did he started calling me Angel Cake, I thought

"First off who was that girl on your phone? And are we still on from today?" I said with a little confident.

"The girl was my little sister Demetra*. And about the date I can't make it." That hurt maybe we didn't have a relationship because we barely go out on a date.

"I thought you only had Scarlett and Darcy has your sisters not Demetra." I say with confusion.

"I have at least 4 sisters and I'm the only boy." He says with hurt.

"Well I got to go Pickle Face." I say with a grin.

After a press the end call button, I turn back to Jade. Jade looks up from the mirror and say, "So are we going to Poppy's or not?" I nods then we left towards Poppy's Frozen Yogurt.

Once in Poppy's I got strawberry with extra strawberries frozen yogurt. Jade was always a vanilla person when I came to frozen yogurt. After getting the FY (Frozen Yogurt) we took a seat near the window.

"So… wait your mom is Tamaran and your dad I human." I said making sure I was right. Jade nods then back to reading her book. So one of my friends is like me and the others are normal.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Jade had to go meet with her dad in Malibu and I had to go get change for something. It was about six o'clock when I saw Slade taking a jewel from the bank that was highly protected. Then the Titans and the Titans 2 came in to try and take down Slade but had no luck.<p>

I quickly transform and left towards the building. I saw Hecate and Raven fighting some drones. The next thing I knew was that Slade saw me and Nightwing trying to fight him.

"Oh look isn't it the famous Firestorm." Slade said stop fighting Nightwing and on to me. I felt a shiver down my back and took out my dagger Alanza. "It's ashamed that your mother isn't here to help you-"Before he could continue I heard a sexy mysteries voice that said. "Awe…Slade it's ashamed that you will always be wrong about me." Black Star aka my mom said with one hand on her hip and the other hanging from the side.

All the Titans looked out to my mom and me. Hecate looked at me with concerned. "You were the one who sent me that text." I said, walking over to Slade.

"Join use Firestorm and no ways get hurt. Not even your unknown family." My eyes widen at that saying. I look over at mom with the word no in her eyes.

"Tick Tock, princess…" With that he disappears in the rain that started, thank powers for the rain.

I broke down crying in front of everybody. Mom came to hug me then Hecate, Archer, and Raven. "I should take her home and tell her the story of my past. " Mom said picking me up in a bridal style and taking me home. Before I left the Titans started fighting about how that know me and mom.

Once I was better and calm down, mom should me the house that she was going to buy. It was a townhouse near the beach that mom will be working during the summer and spring. Mom said it was a four room house with two bathrooms. Mom has at least 2 or 3 days to move our stuff from our old house into our new. Then mom came to the couch with two cups a hot chocolate with extra whip cream.

"Mom-"I choked out after a slip of my drink. Mom looks at me with I'm sorry in her eyes.

"I was a Titan before I had you. Batman helped me finish school and got me the money to raise you right. By the time you were 3 I was 19 and I had a nice size apartment in Florida and you meet Jade. And your father is Nightwing." My eyes widen that means I'm half related to Raquel (Yuck).

* * *

><p>Later that night, I went on my laptop to see if anyone was on my chat page.<p>

_FireGoddessAnna15 (Annabelle): Hey any1 on?_

_CrystalJadeHotness12 (Jade): I'm here w/ the worst family of all time _

_BellaTheSweetDiva14 (Arabella): I'm here 2 but I'm not alone _

_PrincessSarcasmScarlett18 (Scarlett): I'm here to but what happen 2day _

_FireGoddessAnna15: Slade is all over me like literally _

_BellaTheSweetDiva14: We'll help u no matter what n tats my promise_

_FireGoddessAnna15: Thx I needed tat _

_CrystalJadeHotness12: Crap. Alana caught me g2g _

_**CrystalJadeHotness12 has logoff**_

_PrincessScarcasmScarlett18: I hate James rite now _

_BellaTheSweetDiva14: Why do u hate him_

_FireGoddessAnna15: yah why _

_PrincessScarcasmScarlett18: He stood me up on our night date_

_All: oohh :^(_

_PrincessScarcasmScarlett18: G2G Luke wants me _

_Both: Bye _

_**PrincessScarcasmScarlett18 has logoff**_

_FireGoddessAnna15: Cya 2morrow I guess_

I logged out of my account and onto my Jump City High website. I took a little tour with the tour button on the page that takes pics of the school and classes. Mom and I will be leaving to Florida in 3 days then we have to drive here from Florida less than 5 days, lots of stuff this week like moving in and out and driving across the states. I finally decided to close my laptop and close my eyes for the night…

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so short chapter because I couldn't think of thing else. The next chapter want be for about two weeks but in fall break I should start when Annabelle rode trip to about the emails because website wouldn't let me put it in so if you want the emails i'll sent it to you and please don't use them because there fake. There is a poll on my profile that has to do with Firestorm 2: <strong>**New Powers, New Life, New Team, What I'm I Missing? **

**So please review and read the update on the characters (main ones). See you soon and rock out.**

*** is Demetra one of Moonlit Kat person**

**Peace out,**

**Ty ~(-_-)~**


	10. Character Update Profile 1

Update on the Titans and Titans Kids #1

_**Annabelle Raven Stella Karen Grayson Anders**_

**Nicknames: **Anna (Everyone), Angel Cake (Luke only), Firestorm (City at Night), Milady (Only Asta)

**Parents: **Richard Grayson (Nighwing) and Kori Anders (Black Star and Starfire)

**Age: **14

**Birthday: **September 15, 2004

**Looks: **long wavy jet black hair with red streaks and green, blue and purple highlights (She added them). Hour glass figure and light pink lips. Turquoise eyes, with lots of eyeliner around them

**Personality: **tomboy, bad girl, gothic, active (Loves Skateboarding the most)

**Likes: **fighting, flirting with Luke, Parties (Clubs the most), blackmailing, hanging around her friends, annoying James and Vincent, cheese pizza, Greek Mythology, Speaking French or Greek, Black Lily, surfing, skateboarding

**Dislike: **Her Aunt Blackfire, Trevor, Superhero of Love (Agapi), people calling her Annie, Anne, or Belle, meat the most, People who make fun of her looks, Girly things, shopping with Jewels, Raquel, School, Tia Henry, ADHD

**Powers: **Moon (Moon walk, spells, moonbeams) and Starbots, flying

**Firestorm's Outfits: **Black Jumpsuit with red outlining and a red belt that hold her weapons (old one). Black mini dress that goes to her knees with a silver trim and a silver belt with a moon locket that holds her weapons (new one)

_**Scarlett Marie Logan **_

**Nicknames: **Princess Sarcasms (By Jewels), Devil's Spawn (Raquel), Scar-Scar (Darcy only) Hecate (Superhero name)

**Parents: **Rachel Logan (Raven) and Garfield Logan (Beastboy or Changeling)

**Age: **14

**Birthday: **September 25, 2004

**Looks: **mid-back length violet hair, blue eyes and pale white skin. Hour glass figure and red lips

**Personality: **gothic, pi-polar, overprotected of her friends and family

**Likes: **anything Black, video games (Blame Changeling), her Phoenix; Flames, Black Lily, meat, spells, James (more like Love), blackmailing Vincent and Luke, pain, reading horror and drama books, Halloween, dark magic, meditating

**Dislike: **Raquel, tofu, Girly-girls at school, pranks, Valentine's Day, shopping with Jewels, school, fairytales, light magic, Doctor Light's son, Arcadia's speaking, romance novels, jocks and cheerleaders at school, anything loveable.

**Powers: **Transform into animals (purple), dark magic (Like Ravens), teleport, telekinesis, reading people emotions (only)

**Hecate's Outfit: **black sleeveless leotard with a gray circle belt that only on the side, a dark midnight blue oversize hood cloak.

_**Arabella Tonia Harper**_

**Nickname:** Bella (Everyone), Sweet Thing (Vincent only), Diva (James and Royce), Scarlet Head (Cheer squad)

**Parents: **Roy Harper (Speedy or Red Arrow) and Toni Harper (Argent)

**Age: **13½

**Looks: **scarlet hair with black on her bangs, brown eyes with a hint of blue, hour glass frame

**Birthday: **February 10th, 2005

**Personality: **bad girl, playful, punk, girlish, tomboy, active, loves archery, nature lover

**Likes: **archery, fighting, playing with Essence, slapping people on the back, embarrassing Vincent in public, music, fish taco (to mess with Aqualad when he's around), flying with Argent (Toni)

**Dislike: **school, people who hate archery (except her friends and family), the whole cheer squad, people calling her Scarlet Head, make up

**Powers: **Red Plasma Energy Structures, Flight and bow and arrow

**Archer's Outfit: **blackmask with a black puffy skirt **(Like Argent's outfit)** that has black and red legging underneath, and a dark red tank top

_**Arcadia Jenna West and Jewels Reyna West**_

**Nicknames: Arcadia: **Caddie (Everyone), Talker (James) Cade (Parents only) and** Jewels: **Miss Innocent (James, Vincent, and Luke), Princess (Scarlett), and Trouble Queen (Principal Patterson)

**Parents: **Wallace –Wally- West (Flash or Kid Flash) and Jennifer West (Jinx)

**Age: **13½

**Birthday: **October 31st, 2005

**Looks: **Both have Pink straight layer hair and blue cat like eyes, almost an hourglass frame

**Personality: Arcadia: **bubbly, silent, cheery, and sweet **Jewels: **girlish, prankster, diva, shopaholic

**Likes: Arcadia: **anything that doesn't evolved talking, and **Jewels:** shopping, pranks, messing with the boys, bad luck, track

**Dislikes: Arcadia: **Cheer squad, talking fast, things that evolved talking** Jewels: **Principal Patterson, pumps, good luck, jerks from school

**Powers: Arcadia: **Able to speak fast** Jewels: **curse bad luck

**(Arcadia) Magic's Outfit: **light purple low cut long sleeve tube top with black mini shirt that had light purple leggings with matching heel black boots. And Hair in a ponytail with pieces of hair out

**(Jewels) Jazz's Outfit: **hot pinkhalter long sleeve top with a V-cut neckline with a black ruffle shirt with a hot pink trim and belt. Hair is the same as Arcadia's superhero name

_**Veronica Natalie Stone**_

**Nickname:** V-Girl (Her friends), Miss Sexy (By boys at school), French Chic (French class)

**Parents: **Victor Stone (Cyborg) and Karen Stone (Bumblebee)

**Age: **13

**Birthday: **June 15, 2005

**Looks: **short wavy black hair, blue eyes, an hourglass frame

**Personality: **cocky, sassy, active (Blame Cyborg)

**Likes: **animals, gym, flying, snapping at people, combat, shrinking, horror movies, blackmailing her brother

**Dislike: **shopping, romance, people making fun of her brother, fairytales, helping her dad fix 'baby'

**Powers: Ability to shrink in size even during flight (with wings) formidable will granting resistance to regular mind control powers, Proficient hand-to-hand combat skills**

**Metallica's Outfit: **black and blue halter leather top with black leather pants with matching heel boots

_**Raquel Angelica Grayson **_

**Nicknames: **Rocky (True friends), Witch (Scarlett), Angel (Teachers)

**Parents: **Richard Grayson (Nightwing) and Angela Rivers (Nightingale)

**Age: **13

**Birthday: **November 9th 2005

**Looks: **Dirty Blonde hair and gray eyes and an hourglass frame.

**Personality: **sassy, diva, shopaholic, acts like a goodie, goodie

**Likes: **acting, shopping, boys, music, combat, leading the Teen Titans 2, Cheering

**Dislikes: **Scarlett, Annabelle, meat, animals, Slade, Coach Brown

**Powers: **flight, master at combat

**NightWillow's outfits: **A black mini dress with a light blue trim and knee high boots. A black mask that only her eyes.

_**Lucas Mark Logan**_

**Nicknames: **Luke (Everyone), Pickle Face (By Anna just to be fun), Brat (By the bus driver), Dimwit (Scarlett), Luca (Darcy only),

**Parents: **Rachel Logan (Raven) and Garfield Logan (Beastboy or Changeling)

**Age: **14

**Birthday: **September 25, 2004

**Looks: **shaggy blonde hair and blue/violet eyes and very well built

**Personality: **sporty, prankster, bad boy, ladies' man (Blame Changeling)

**Likes: **Annabelle (Love), pranks, blackmailing Scarlett, zoo, tofu, video games, beating James at video games

**Dislikes: **meat, getting beat by Vince or James, Darcy hitting him

**Powers: **change into any animal

**Morph's Outfit: **like Beastboy's but with a blue strip instead of purple

_**James Wallace West **_

**Nicknames: **Speedster (Vince, Luke), Jami (Jewels), Jay (Everyone)

**Parents: **Wallace –Wally- West (Flash or Kid Flash) and Jennifer West (Jinx)

**Age: **13½

**Birthday: **October 31st, 2005

**Looks: **red shaggy hair and pink eyes, very well built 6-pack,

**Personality: **runner, active, prankster, flirter

**Likes: **track, pranks, Scarlett, flirting with Scarlett

**Dislikes: **walking, homework, Principal Patterson

**Powers: **super speed

**Rush's Outfit: **like kid flash but black and red

_**Vincent Byron Stone**_

**Nicknames: **Vince (Everyone), Charger (James and Luke), problem maker

**Parents: **Victor Stone (Cyborg) and Karen Stone (Bumblebee)

**Age: **13

**Birthday: **June 15, 2005

**Looks: **dark chocolate hair and blue eyes, 6-pack looks more and more like Cyborg

**Personality: **prankster, sporty, strategist of the Pranks, computer geek

**Likes:** pranks, messing with Veronica, computers, strategist, all meat pizza, competing with the guys

**Dislikes: **tennis, sandals, singing, losing to people, Veronica's diva-ness, reading

**Powers: **super strength

**Metallic outfits: **like Cyborg but one man metal and one leg

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so that was all the characters that are the main ones. The second one want come until I get enough characters. Some of this has to do with later farther chapters when Annabelle and Kori move to Jump. <strong>


	11. Life Goes Great Not Yet

**Firestorm Chapter 8: Life Goes Great...Not Yet**

**Pairing: **Rob/Star, Rob/OC, BB/Rae, Cy/Bee, Jinx/KF, Argent/Speedy, Luke/Anna

**Disclaimer: **don't own Teen Titans even though I wish I could own it.

**Author's Note: **Sorry but I had some writer's block that took me out of my train of thought so sorry about the long wait. Oh yah…the future of Firestorm 2 is in your hands so vote on if Annabelle should get pregnant.

Choices are:|  
>Yes? She should get pregnant<br>No! She shouldn't get pregnant at 15 about to turn 16  
>Miscarriage! Loose the innocent child like that<br>Pregnancy Scare! She could think that she's pregnant

* * *

><p>When I woke up it was about 8:30 am. Crap. I thought to myself. I quickly went to the banister to see mom packing up her things. I notice that we had only one day left until we leave back towards Florida and back here. Mom told me that we were going to go see the house she bought. This wasn't like any other day in my family, because I had a start packing a start moving towns.<p>

I went down the stairs still in my long tee and black pajamas shorts. I looked over at mom with my eyes narrow on her stuff. "Morning Anna, is everything okay?" I knew mom made concern in her voice so I nod instead of answer her. I then went to my suitcase and pull out black shorts with a silver crescent moon on the right back pocket and a red ruffle tank-top that I barely wear unless it's important. After getting dress I then went to my shoe bag and pull out a pair of black flip-flops.

I got to say, today isn't my day but hey at lease I have place to be and people to see. I force myself to smile on my face while going down the stairs with my new earrings that were silver hoops with a star in the middle. Man, I normally don't wear hoops but today I had no other choice…or did I?

"Anna, we're leaving in 10 minutes so hurry up." Mom said, I god I forgot that mom was taking me out to eat for breakfast then go check out the house.

"Sorry mom, I just need to grab my jacket." I reply not wanting her to protest me. What's wrong with me today?

* * *

><p>Mom took me to the Breakfast House and that place only sells breakfast not evening brunch. Ugh why did we have to come here? Curse my ADHD.<p>

"Anna is there something wrong because you're not yourself." Mom questions me.

"I don't know because this morning I felt happy and the next thing I knew I was wearing clothes that I don't like to wear." With that mom felt my forehead? She never let go that fast so this must be worse.

"I'm going to call Karen about this. " Oh no this must be worse than I thought.

Mom pays for our breakfast and took me to a Clinic nearby. Aunt Karen works here…wow she must be rich. I got out the car and went inside right behind mom.

"I'm here for an appointment with Karen Stone." Mom said to the nurse at the front desk.

"Name please because Nurse Stone has lots of appointments." I read her tag which said Nurse Joyce.

"Uh-um… Ms. Anders and her daughter Annabelle Anders." Mom said. Joyce nods and pointed us toward room 3.

Once in the room, Aunt Karen hugs mom first then me. I felt a little shiver going down my back but I decide to ignore it until the appointment was over.

After the test results came in, mom and I was freaking out. "Well it turns out that Annabelle's actual powers are kicking in earlier than we thought, Kori." I let out a relief sigh while mom breathes in and out.

"Thank you, X-hal," Mom sighs then looked at me. "But that don't explains why she's dressing like this." Pointing to my outfit I was currently wearing.

"Oh that's just Agapi messing with Annabelle's senses with fashion." Karen laughs while I groan at Agapi's name.

* * *

><p>Mom show me the house and it was real close to the Tower well close enough to see the tower and to see what's going on in their life. Mom says that living in the tower was kind of cool but also small.<p>

Mom said she'll need to talk with her new manager Megan Collin so she left in the car and decide to go for a walk around the city.

I saw Luke and the others having a balloon fight while the Titans chill out. Scarlett saw me and wave but I didn't wave back. Raven came over to me and hugs and I hug her back and smile.

"Karen told me what was going on with you." She said to me. "Oh yah this is Garfield aka Changeling my husband. "  
>I smile knowing that Luke got his personality from his dad. "Nice to meet you and the names Annabelle but you can call me Anna." I say then walking over to Luke.<p>

Luke kisses me on the cheek and Victor, Karen, Richard, Garfield's mouth drop. "You have a girlfriend?" They all ask shock. We nod and kiss on the lips this time.

"Huh Richard this is your oldest daughter Annabelle Anders aka Firestorm." Rachel said introducing me to my _father_. His eyes widen and Angela's mouth drops.

"I have a daughter. By who?" He demands. Rachel said Starfire and all theirs mouth drops hearing my mom's old superhero name. My eyes narrowed at the looks on their faces and went over to Luke. I whispered that I'll be at the arcade if he needs me.

After I left the shock titans, I wen

* * *

><p>t over to the arcade to play some rounds on DDR. Normally I wouldn't be here during the day especially towards my last (but not least) day here.<p>

I played for about one or two hours before my phone rings. I look over at the id number and picture to see Luke's number and picture. I click call…

"Hey pickle face, what do yah need?" I ask playfully once I answered.

I could hear Demetra's voice in the background before he answers. "Hey…you should really be checking your _father_ out because he's pacing around the main room saying things like I should have known and stuff. Other than that we should get together before you leave tomorrow." I smile at that but I couldn't keep my giggles in. People say I have my mother's giggles and laughs.

"Yah we can but I want to choose the place this time." I said like a little school girl. Luke groans because I could hear a little awe man that the end of the line.

"Okay Angel Cake but I'm not taking any chances about this one. I'll see you at seven." I said okay then hang up. I saw the clock and it said two thirty.

I then left the building to go meet up with Bella. Once I was at the mall I saw Bella seating on a bench close to the doors. "Hey Bella," I greet to her. She got up from her seat and hugs me.

"Let me guess. You need a perfect outfit for your date with Luke tonight." She guesses right and I nod at that. I saw a smile on her face. "Let go before my Aunt Melvin comes with her friends." Isn't Melvin like in her 20s? I then shrug and walk in the building.

We went to Old Navy first. She was trying to kill me today at one store. I only found a black tube top with a full moon on the front. She found a three pairs of shirts (tees, tube, tanks) and two pairs of miniskirts.

"Hey Bella, can we please…go to Black Lily?" I beg at her while she was going through rack. Arabella stops and picks of her bags.

We left towards my favorite store in the world.

"You're lucky I left you come before you and Aunt Kori leaves." Bella said with anger. I roll my eyes before going to the rack with black dresses. One of them caught my eyes and it was a black mini dress with under long sleeve at was silk see-through. I knew I had a pair of silver strap heels I can wear with it. So I brought the dress and some other outfits.

"So… when's the date with Luke?" Bella ask me like she didn't know. Shocker! Because they do live together but don't tell about personal things like dates and relationships, for example; Scarlett didn't want anyone to know about her and James.

"It's tonight at seven and me and my mom are leaving at nine tonight." I said walking out of the store.

"So wait. Why are you leaving at nine tonight for Florida?" She asks me while we walk towards Starbucks.

"Well there is no morning flights and mom didn't want to fly all day so were going to check out at seven right before my date so we'll be able (a) get to pack up the house (b) we'll be able to get on the road that day. "I said ordering a Strawberries and Cream Frappuccino while Arabella order Orange Mango Smoothie.

We then took a seat next towards the doors which was near Taco Bell. Bella started asking me questions like what are you doing this weekend.

"Bella, stop asking me questions –look at my watch-…shit I need go." I said getting up from my seat and running at the doors. I got to the bus stop and took the 41 bus towards Wall Street.

I got off the bus and onto the concrete to see Jade's mom going into a red ford with Jade in the back. A sigh came out through my lips, so I didn't even try to wave at her.

* * *

><p>Once in the hotel room, I grab my laptop to see my blog or emails.<p>

I had one email about Jump City High, so I decide to type on my blog about life. I click on the comment box to type in.

**To: **Chloe Torres

**From: **Annabelle Anders

_I was thinking about dyeing my hair purple again even though it was when I was 13. Luke also asks me out on a date before I leave today for home. Today was weird Chloe, first I had a power stuck and my life is getting ruin by Agapi once again. Help me plz?_

I then click send comment to Chloe's profile. Okay so yes I had my hair dyed once in my life. I wait until a comment entered my inbox. Thank god it was Chloe.

**To: **Annabelle Anders

**From: **Chloe Torres

_Yah, go and dye your hair but don't have it on to long because…you know what happened last time when you did it. Life is going well here my parents went to Spain and I'm in the hotel we're staying in. Yikes…Chris just pokes me with a spear he got yesterday. _

I laugh at that comment she sent. I then saw mom coming into the room and grabbing her bags. Oh my gosh, I forgot it was 5 now and my date started at seven. My eyes narrow at my mom actions. "I know you met your dad today thanks to Rachel but I don't want to see them just yet." My eyes widen and my face had shock written all over it.

I want to say I'm sorry to mom but couldn't get the words out of my mouth. Mom's eyes were filled with concerned and hurt while my eyes show shock. I close my eyes and focus on my powers.

"_When night falls make all go way to another world that can take it all away" _I said as a spell to make the pain in my eyes go away. Once I blink it was away and my life pain was gone.

All my clothes and electronics were packed for tonight and to get ready for my date with Luke.

* * *

><p>"Hey…Luke," I greeted to him before kissing him on the cheek. He grabs my waist and pulls me closer towards him. We were at a Greek History Museum that I wanted to go. Luke knew I love Greek mythology as much as Latin.<p>

"Why do you love mythology as much as speaking Latin?" I raised an eyebrow at him and answer that I'd study it since age six. He nods and walked me into the building.

We saw some statues of the Big Three and some other Olympians. My favorite was Artemis and Athena. Then the study of how the Athens became to life. This was like heaven but even more that Luke was here with me.

We left the place and went out for smoothies. We talked about how school was and how my friends with reacted to my absent. Even though mom had me apply to JCH (Jump City High) but I would start until next week after we settle.

Before I knew it, it was eight thirty and I was going to be late.

I said my goodbyes to Luke and left.

I got to the airport to see mom waiting for me. We then got on the plane and got row 3b and 3c…

* * *

><p><strong>I'll have some writer's block the next chapter because (a) it has to do with a road trip and (b) it may have 2 parts to it. I'm no fall break and hopefully I'll have chapter 9 update by this weekend (I can't promise that). Thanks for being patience on the chapter. Oh yah I have another story coming out soon because I have that chapter almost done. Its call Pink Goes to Black, and it is similar to this story except that Star never had a kid and she starts her own team of heroes. So I hope you like that one. <strong>

**Peace out,**

**Ty **

**Ps. Review **


	12. Road Trip No Fun Sort of

**Firestorm chapter 9: Road Trip… No Fun, Sort of**

**Pairing: **Rob/Star, Rob/OC, BB/Rae, Cy/Bee, Jinx/KF, Argent/Speedy, Luke/Anna

**Disclaimer: **don't own Teen Titans even though I wish I could own it.

**Author's Note: **This chapter is mostly on a short road trip because I really don't want writer's block on this chapter. Remember to vote and review.

**Warning: **there will be a lot of texting and chatting in this chapter.

* * *

><p>I woke up in my outfit I had on yesterday that been white sweats and a purple tank with flip flops. Mom made sure that all of our things were in the car. I decide that if I wanted to contact my friends that it will be video chatting or texting them.<p>

"Mom, can we please stop and get some food?" I whined at her as her finger tips bang on the steering wheel. She groans and stops the car at the stop sign at the corner for us to turn. Thank god that there was a Starbucks near the gas station.

I then groan at me mom as she pulls up to a gas pump. "Okay Annabelle, I only sixty dollars for food and gas so please don't spend so much.

So the only thing I had was a blueberry muffin and a smoothie and same with mom. We were about a day away from Jump City because I'd only been asleep since six this morning. After we ate mom took off towards the road and the go thing is that she left me grab my laptop at the last stop.

My phone started to buzz. I picked it up to see Luke's id on the screen.

**8:30am  
>from: Luke <strong>

Hey Anna, how's the trip?

**8:31am  
>to: Luke <strong>

It's boring and we're about a day away from town :^(

**8:33am  
>from: Luke<strong>

Yikes, u really want to get out of the car, so I won't see u until 2morrow tat makes me sad –tears-

**8:35am  
>to: Luke<strong>

Ha…I really want 2 see ur smile at tat, but hey at least I'll be able 2 see me every day now

**8:37am  
>from: Luke<strong>

Yah I guess but still I want 2 see u now and make out w/ u

**8:40am  
>to: Luke<strong>

Hell no u ain't goin' to make out w/ me like tat just because u miss my soft perfect lips on ur's

**8:42am  
>from: Luke<strong>

Damn, tat ain't fair u no. I love u and ur perfect lips

**8:44am  
>to: Luke<strong>

R we sexting, because I really don't feel alright about us talking about my lips

**8:46am  
>from: Luke<strong>

IDK but I do love u and if we are send me some pictures of u in the car

**8:47  
>to: Luke<strong>

Hell no but I can tell you what im wearing though

**8:50  
>from: Luke<strong>

Ku can u tell me

**8:52  
>to: Luke<strong>

Im wearing white sweats and a purple tank top

**8:53  
>from: Luke<strong>

Not Ku, Anna

I was about to text back until I heard my beep which signals someone was online. I quickly turn on my computer and went to my chat page to see Arabella and Scarlett on.

_**FireGoddessAnna15 has login **_

_FireGoddessAnna15 (Annabelle): Hey guys what's up_

_BellaTheSweetDiva14 (Arabella): Not much but I did saw Luke texting u _

_PrincessSarcasmScarlett18 (Scarlett): Life is good and u should see him now _

_FireGoddessAnna15: What is he doing _

_**TheTroubleQueenJewels12 has login **_

_TheTroubleQueenJewels12 (Jewels): OMG he's waiting and freaking out like crazy _

_FireGoddessAnna15: Just becuz I didn't text him back _

_PrincessSarcasmScarlett18: he goes take his worried-ness from our dad_

_BellaTheSweetDiva14: Have any of u seen Veronica 2day _

_TheTroubleQueenJewels12: nope but I did saw her and this boy from school go out earlier_

_PrincessSarcasmScarlett18: unlike u and your mystery boy u hang out with_

_TheTroubleQueenJewels12: hmmm_

_BellaTheSweetDiva14: u just got told Jewels _

_TheTroubleQueenJewels12: I did not… but I do know tat Princess Sarcasm of here making out with James… young love _

_PrincessSarcasmScarlett18: u do know tat my parents don't know 'bout my relationship with James yet_

_**SpeedsterJames10 has login**_

_SpeedsterJames10 (James): so wait u don't want ur parents to know about us _

_PrincessSarcasmScarett18: heck yes and u know how my parents react when they found out about Luke and Anna over here_

_SpeedsterJames10: wait Annabelle is online _

_**PrankMaster15 has login**_

_PrankMaster15 (Luke): so this is why u didn't text me back Anna_

I didn't know what to type after I heard that. I really wanted to tell him yes but could force myself to type the words.

_TheTroubleQueenJewels12: Hey Anna…r u still there_

_FireGoddessAnna15: Yah im still here by the way are u guys to be at the house 2morrow _

_All: Yah _

_FireGoddessAnna15: ok but I need to go _

_**FireGoddessAnna15 has log out **_

I knew I had to face Luke some time but didn't have the strength to do it. Luke loves me and I love Luke, but why is one conversation lead a mess in my head.

"_Like I said, you and Luke are meant to be Annabelle" _Crap it has to be Agapi controlling the way I act around Luke again.

"What do you want Agapi?" I ask with venom in my voice as I look over at the the dove Agapi.

"_Please don't hurt me, my young Annabelle." _She begs like that's not normal. I rolled my eyes at her then face back towards the front. Agapi gives me a major headache if she doesn't stop talking to me, so I pulled out my iPod and pulled the music on medium blast.

Mom turns back at me with a smile on her face. "Hey mom can we please stop and get lunch?" I ask going through my songs. Her smile turns into a smirk.

"There are some sandwiches in the cooler you know." Mom pointed out. I grab the cooler from the front of the passenger seat. Sweet, food because I am hungry for something to eat.

I looked back at my phone to see three or forth text messages from Luke and two voice mails from Scarlett. _Beep_ I click the delete button or dismiss so I wouldn't have to worry about them.

* * *

><p>It has been about two hours since I chatted with the other. I felt a little only at first until I realize I can text Chloe and Chris.<p>

**11: 30am  
>to: Chloe<strong>

Hey Chloe u there

**11:32 am  
>from: Chloe<strong>

Yah im here n long time no see

**11:35am  
>to: Chloe<strong>

Yah I guess you can say tat, but hey at least I text you

**11:37am  
>from: Chloe<strong>

I guess u can say tat but still I miss u and Jade and Chris is not help either

**11:40am  
>to: Chloe<strong>

Chris is always no help when it comes 2 us and besides tat whenever im near him he still freak out

**11:42am  
>from: Chloe<strong>

Yup but hey at least u don't have live with him as a brother and a manager

**11:43am  
>to: Chloe<strong>

Damn

**11:45am  
>from: Chloe<strong>

Have u spoken to Trevor since u what

**11:48am  
>to: Chloe <strong>

No and I'll never will becuz he knew I had a crush on him

**11:51am  
>from: Chloe<strong>

Take a chill pill girl and relax…G2G

I didn't text back because she was busy with things with her family members. Mom looks like she needed a break from driving. "Hey mom can we take a break from driving and go somewhere?" I ask her. Her shoulders relax a little until we got near a town with restaurants.

Mom and I got out of the car and walking into a McDonalds.

"Mom what is the real reason why you left. " I demanded because I was tired of her telling me the same story over and over.

She sighs then said, "You know part of the story. –My eyes widen- Well the other reason was that I was young and still crime fighting with the others until they stop letting me go on them. So I left and only told your Aunt Toni aka Argent and Toni told your Aunt Jen aka Jinx." My eyes were completely widened like I had bug eyes.

I didn't know what to say at this. Mom only told me the half of her reason why she left. I then sigh and drank my smoothie while mom look likes she about to cry. I remember when I was 10 and mom comforts me as I cry.

I went through my purse and pulled out my blinking crescent moon locket. Mom gasps and look I look at her with concerns. I was about to finish the last slips of my smoothie until mom pulls by my free arm and drag me towards the car.

"What the heck was that for, mom?" I ask her but she didn't say anything. I'm I in trouble or something. I said a spell which would aloud mom to talk.

"Anna your locket blink a color purple which mean the Tamarans know that there is a crown heir to the throne." Then she said something that I didn't. "Your dog Lightning was your protection sent by the Justice League to make sure that the Tamaran's enemies don't get to you."

"So your say that Lightning is still here and your hometown enemies want me." I said making sure I heard that right.

"Yes and Lightning is your charm with the picture of you and him." All this time Lightning was with me not out in the streets. I then click the charm with me and Lightning and it turn into a pup version of Lightning.

"Welcome back Lightning," Mom greets the pup in front of me. Lightning bark then wag his tail in my face. I cough a little then stick my tongue out to pick the dog hair off it. Mom laughs as he got in front with her. I only rolled my eyes at her then continue to brush the dogs hair off of me.

* * *

><p>The trip turn into a dog's play land. I tried to text my friends but I could because Lightning would always bark when I pull it out of its case. Mom wouldn't say a word to Lightning when he did it but who cares…I care that I can't talk to my friends.<p>

Instead I grab my laptop and use video chat to see them. I click the button then I saw Scarlett kissing James at in her room (The Titans must not be here).

"Hmmm…" Scarlett moaned as the kiss deepens. I snickered a little before Scarlett notice her laptop was on video chat. She breaks the kiss and ran over to her computer.

"Hey Anna, I'm sorry you had to see that." She said then look over her shoulder to see James sneaking out of her room.

"You do that I lot when I'm near like at the bus stop." I said with smirk on my mouth.

"Stop smirking girl and tell what's up." She said pulling out a book from her desk.

"Not much we should be able to get to Jump by tonight." Then Lightning bark knowing that was a lie. I smile at him.

"Who that?" Scarlett asks

"That's my missing puppy Lightning." I reply knowing that was the truth.

"Aah that's nice and oh yeah my mom wanted to know how your powers are developing."

"The powers are developing well and tell your mom I said hi." I look over at mom to see her hair now in a ponytail.

"Okay but I have to go…see you soon, Anna." After that I press end and pull up a new page.

The page I pull out was my blog page to see my comment boxes filled with people commenting. I sigh then click the X and pull up my Greek Mythology assignment for a class my mom let my take online for Mythology.

Lightning came up to me and sat next to my pillow I had in the car. I decided not to dye my hair yet but I will soon I just don't know when. Mom will kill me if I did again without her permission.

Great the assignment was to pick your favorite Greek god not goddess and right a full essay about them which would include how they became that god, who are they married to, how many kids, and who's their siblings.

I chose Apollo for my assignment because (a) he's easy to write about and (b) because I always does his older twin Artemis.

It took me about an hour to write the essay and get the information for it. I groan when I saw Lightning looking out the window with pleading eyes. My eyes widen then I got up from my seat to tell mom that Lightning needs to use the bathroom and same with me.

She got to a gas station near and I got out quick with Lightning following behind closely. After I went to the bathroom I came out refresh and went to the car.

* * *

><p>I was going tired of sitting in a car so I felled asleep…<p>

"Honey, were in Jump." I stir in my sleep once I heard that. I then heard mom said something about Luke and me which made me jump up and hit my head.

"What the heck was that for mom?" I yell at her while she only smiles at me.

I saw that house and it was just as I remember two days ago. Since mom had a week off, we had time put the house together.

My room was another master bedroom with purple color walls and a grey carpet. I got to say mom did make sure the house was personalized to our liking. I had to get a new bed set which were the colors silver, purple, and black.

My bed had a silver quilt with a picture of Artemis and the pillows were black. The walls were cover with posters of each Greek Olympians gods and goddesses. My T.V was a flat screen that could fit on the wall. The dresser was black with silver handles.

It was about 11:30 pm, so I went back to sleep and start to think about Luke.

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't have that much writer's block so I decided to write and write. Sorry for all the texting but it was all I could think throughout the chapter. I'm almost done with Pink Goes To Black's first chapter so that will post and I hope you like it. The next chapter is mostly about school with Annabelle now that she's living in Jump with her friends and family. <strong>

**Peace out,**

**Ty**

**Ps. I still need more votes for the sequel…so vote!  
>Oh yah I start school soon which is almost the end of fall break so it will be a little late for the next chapter.<strong>


	13. First Day at School Not Cool

**Firestorm Chapter 10: First Day at School…Not Cool**

**Pairing: **Rob/Star, Rob/OC, BB/Rae, Cy/Bee, Jinx/KF, Argent/Speedy, Luke/Anna

**Disclaimer: **don't own Teen Titans even though I wish I could own it.

**Author's Note: **Sorry but school has started again so it's going to be wait until later on November. Still I need more votes and I add another one just from people who just want a sequel oh and if there's not enough votes I may chose the main idea. Star is just a little OOC just because it has been 14 years since they last met.

* * *

><p>New day, new house, and a new school, today was Monday and I'd been in Jump as a liver for about three days. Mom still hadn't talked or seen my dad yet but me and Scarlett has a plan to do it.<p>

I got up from my bed and went to closet. I pull out black t-shirt and some brown and green army sweats pants. Since my hair was all over my faces I had to put it in a ponytail just for now. I turn then turn on my T.V to see a rerun of MTV rewards from last night.

It was six o'clock when I heard mom's shower went off which mean she's awake and getting ready from the day. Since I had school, she had some free time to get some new supplies for that house.

Luke was coming to pick me up for school in an hour so that gave me time to watch some of the MTV rewards and eat breakfast. I then went in the kitchen to grab my breakfast which was Coco Puffs with chocolate milk (Yah I'm weird so what) which made it extra chocolaty.

After breakfast I went to the bathroom, to brush my teeth and hair. My hair was now wavy again. When I got out of the bathroom, I saw mom drinking some coffee or was it tea because those two drinks looks the same to me. She smiles the return her glaze back to the weather channel of the T.V.

I then went back to my room and putted on my black combat heel boots that were similar to Firestorm's boots. Next thing I heard was a honking from Luke's mom car. I then quickly grab my school bag and left out the door.

"Hey…Luke," I greet him with a high five then a kiss on the cheek. He kisses me back but on the lips this time which made Jewels, Bella, Veronica cooed. I could only blush and smirk at that.

"Hey are you excited about your first day here?" Veronica asks with a grin on her face. I smiled nervously and sat back down on Luke's lip. Then I shrug and said "it cool," and snuggle on Luke.

"Hey Anna, Vince been staring at me ever since we got in the car." Arabella whispered in my ear so that no one or a certain person (Jewels) hears.

* * *

><p>When we got to the school I saw some hoes and bullies. Luke had my one of my hand so we could walk in together. It was good to have Luke' hand clasps onto mine, while we talk through the school and towards Principle Patterson's office.<p>

"Well look do we have here. We have the Trouble Queen and _my_ Trouble makers." Principle Patterson said. Well I did saw Jewels, and all the guys blush and acted like they don't know what had happen.

"Hello, Mrs. Patterson and we have a new student joining the school today." Rachel said.  
>"I see and this is Annabelle Anders of Kori Anders the famous model of New York." Principle Patterson said looking right at me. I nod and tighten my grip on Luke's hand.<p>

"Here's your schedule dear and you do have some with your friends of course dear." Was all she said before handing me a piece of paper? I look at it and it said;

**Class Schedule for: **Anders, Annabelle Raven **  
>Grade Level: <strong>9**  
>Locker Number: <strong>C260**  
>Locker Comb: <strong>5-16-10

**8:10-8:55~ **Per-Algebra 1/ with Mr. Ronald Davis

**9:00-9:55~ **Honors Language Arts/ with Mrs. Amara Rico

**10:00-10:50~ **Physical Education/ with Coach Nickolas Carson

**10:55-11:45~ **Latin B/ with Ms. Leanne Lasso

**11:50-12:30~ **Architectural Design and Modeling/ with Mr. Keith Cloy and Ms. Diana George

**12:30-1:00~ **Lunch and Free Period

**1:00-1:30~ **HonorsScience and Biology/ with Dr. Leo Jameson (Dr. Jameson got his PhD in Science and Biology)

**1:35-2:30~ **Social Studies and Ancient History (First Semester- American Government and Eastern Hemispheres~ Second Semester- Greek Roman Mythology& Early Life of the Roman and Greek Peoples/ with Ms. Chelsea Feller

**2:35-3:10~ **Study Hall/ with Mrs. Pamela Miller

**3:10~ **Dismissal

Arabella then took my schedule and said, "OHMIGOD! We got the same Latin class together and science class. Whoop . . . whoops!" My eyes widen at that comment.

"So do any of you have Mr. Davis's pre-algebra class?" only Scarlett and Arcadia raise their hands. So I decided to follow them towards the class.

* * *

><p>Ugh . . . honors math is so boring. I barely even listen to him teach, and then my ADHD started to take action so I had to play with the ends of my hair just to keep my busy. Scarlett was either was using her powers to take notes while she reads her book call <span>Curiosity Killed the Cat<span> by Sierra Harimann. I swear she reads anything that has to do with dark things.

". . . So class, what does 1 over X equals?" None of the class raised their hands. "I guess I have to pick someone. . . Annabelle." My eyes shot up and I sat straight in my chair.

"Umm . . .," I look at me notes before I answered. "It's X unequal 0."

"Correct, now class please turns your books to page 20." The class groans including me, Scarlett, and Arcadia.

I then got a note from Scarlett. . .

_Do you think he gone crazy with the coarse  
>Ps. Pass to Caddie <em>

I wrote on the back that said

_**Yup even if I haven't been in this class for a long time  
>Ps. Even my math teacher back at Florida wasn't that bad <strong>_

I then pass the note to Caddie. Within a couple of minutes I got a note back that said. . .

**Lucky at least you don't have Mr. Kabul next class and he's worse than Mr. D.  
>Ps. Let Scarlett read this <strong>

I nod towards her and then pass the note towards Scarlett.

_Ugh I really feel bad from Caddie, but hey it not Mrs. Parks becuz she talks too fast for the whole class to learn.  
>Ps. tell me more about your old school Anna<em>

Wow . . . I didn't know that she really would care about my old school back at home.

We went back and forth within class with notes and almost got caught a couple of times. We the bell rung I was excited to leave class but the others like Caddie and Scarlett wasn't us much or a happy school mate.

I got to Honors Language Arts within three minutes and I saw Veronica seating in front of a boy who was trying to get here attention.

"Hey! V-Girl wasp?" I said walking over to her. The boy behind her said something about me but Veronica glare at him instead.

"Not much Anna . . . so how was honors math with Mr. D?" I shrug and she turned around in her seat to face the front.

"Good morning class, I'm Mrs. Rico and I say that because we got a new student. " She was now pointing at me. I said hey and that was all before I got out my text books. I have about three honors class in the whole school year but I didn't have a problem with that.

"Now class, please turn your texts towards pages 100 through 103." She said in a nicely kind voice and the class did what she asks.

I turn my text book towards the pages she said and I saw a story on Romeo and Juliet story. Well this is one class I may like this semester.

"Now can someone tell me how Romeo and Juliet came to be?" Mrs. Rico asks the class.

Before she could chose a student, Raquel came in the class room with her friend which I heard that Scarlett said their names were Amanda Reel and Trinity Di' Angelo.

"Moring Angel and the Wings Crew we were just starting our segment on Romeo and Juliet story." Mrs. Rico said to Raquel my devilish half-sister.

"Mrs. Rico, will there be a play on Romeo and Juliet." Veronica asks while the rest of the class agrees. She nods and the class went a little wild.

"There will be audition for the roles." The class went silent after that.

The rest of the day went fine until I got into Dr. Jameson class. Bella told me that he was one of the strictest teachers in my whole schedule. I was texting Luke on my phone when Dr. Jameson took my phone away and Bella looked sad.

"Now class, there will be a mega huge test that will count 40% of your end of the quarter grade." I groan and the rest of the class agrees also. "Well, look what cause the groans to happen Miss. Anders." Bella looked at me with concern.

"Why do you always have to pick on us as students, Mr. Jameson?" Arabella yells at the teacher.

"Well, Miss. Harper you and Miss. Anders have detention tomorrow after school." Oh no, Bella did not just had to make my first day onto a turn. I then shook my head as she mouthed sorry towards me.

"I can't believe you got me in trouble," I hissed at her angry before saying in Latin, "ego mus you, Bella" Which meant I hate you, Bella. She looks at me weird before I shrug and pulled out my text book of Science.

When class was over, everyone storm out towards their next class. I quickly walked out the class on went over towards Luke's locker.

"Hey babe," He says grabbing his books and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"I haven't seen you since lunch and all you say his hey to me." I shouted at him with furious.

"Hey I would have talked to you but I have to get to class now, Angel Cake." He said and gave me a kiss on the same cheek and storm off.

I mutter, Gods hate Luke and left towards Ms. Feller class.

* * *

><p>During study hall, I spotted Luke hanging around some girls. I got jealous and wrote something down in Greek and walked towards Scarlett.<p>

"Hey was sup, Anna?" She asks and I pointed towards Luke." Oh that just Luke's study group who are Juliana Johnson and Lorelei Hudson. They help Luke out with his classes and stuff." She explains to me and I calm down a little.

I then grab my science text book and study the first chapter.

By the time Study Hall finish I still wasn't talking to Luke but I'd soon got of it. We walked out the school and I saw Aunt Rachel's car. I got in and pulled out my phone; thank gods that Dr. Jameson gave me my phone back.

"So Anna how was school?" Aunt Rachel asks taking the car into gear.

"It was good but not great like expect since a certain someone got me in trouble on my first day." I glared at Arabella and she looked like she didn't do anything yet.

"At least you didn't create a murder on this person." She said not taking her eyes off the road. She then took me to my house and drops me off.

"Mom I'm home!" I shouted once I walked into the doors.

"I'm in the kitchen dear." Mom answers. I then putted my book bag on the couch and walked into the kitchen to smell cookies.

"Mom what are you ma-"I couldn't finish because I saw my mom's currently boyfriend sitting in a chair.

"Oh I forgot to tell you that Xavier came this morning to visit me." Mom said taking out the cookies. My plan on getting my mom and dad back together may take a while than I thought . . .

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Yeah. . . I finally got another chapter done. Like I said I will try to get these chapters done soon. I may change the title of Pink Goes to Black just because it doesn't go to the plot. It may become It's Hard to Leave the Past Behind or Servants vs. Titans. Like I said I'm still thinking and if you like these titles you chose.

Peace out,

Ty

Ps. I'll edit the story after I'm finish with it.


	14. Girls All Day Fun Time

**Firestorm chapter 11: Girls All Day…Fun Time**

**Pairing: **Rob/Star, Rob/OC, BB/Rae, Cy/Bee, Jinx/KF, Argent/Speedy, Luke/Anna

**Disclaimer: **don't own Teen Titans even though I wish I could own it.

**Author's Note: **Okay so I'm really sorry that I haven't update in a while. Oh and this story will become all new everything because I think I could do much better than I did this story but I will still continue this one of course. You'll ketch the new story of this later. Less talk more reading…

* * *

><p>It's been a week since the <em>accident <em>in Mr. Jameson in science. The girls thought I could use a break from school so they're taking me on a girl's day spree. The worse part of this spree is that Jewels would hit every store and drag us along with her. Like earlier; I wanted to go to Black Lily from some new shirts and skinny jeans but no—Ms. Shopper wanted to see this in store at opened TWO days ago. Scarlett and I were put into misery for an hour of our life. Then we had a great idea by seeing Jewels eyeing a new purple purse that was on sale.

"Ready?" I ask Scarlett who had her famous grin on her face. She nods rapidly then walking over to the purse and took it. She gave it to me and I took out my credit card. I walked slowly in my black skinny jeans and a white blouse that was sleeveless and my hair in a nice ponytail with two strands out on my side. The store clerk looked at me in a sexy way and I put the purse on the counter waiting for him to scan it.

"That will be, $20s miss sexy." He said handing me the purse in exchange for my credit card. I put a piece of green mint gum in my mouth and started to chew it.

I blow a bubble before saying, "Here and thanks for the purse." and handed him the plastic card. I could hear Scarlett snicker a little at my sexy antics.

I grab my credit card and went towards Scarlett and handed her the purse. She then handed me a black bag with a wig and an outfit. I then quickly rush to the bathroom to see Veronica doing her make up.

"Hey V-Girl," I greeted her and she just smiled at me.

"Please tell me that you and Scarlett are doing another prank on Jewels." I nodded and went into the bathroom stall.

I change into a silver mini-skirt and a pink (much to my dislike) tube top which had an oval shape whole right in the middle of my breasts. The shoes were silver ankle strap heels that show my feet. Then I putted on the wig that was auburn and curly way too curly from me.

After getting dress I left the bathroom and Scarlett gave me back the purse.

"Um sir-The clerk turn around—have you seen this purse?" I heard Jewels asks the man. She had a picture of the purse in her hand. She turns around to see me holding the purse.

"You, give me that purse!" She shrieks running towards me. I took run and she got so-o-o close to me that I'd almost fall over. Damn heels, I curse myself. "Come back here." Her voice was now in rage more or less. I have to say that Aunt Jen trained her well about fashion.

She got when I trip over a pile of unused clothes and she pounded on me. I try to put up a shield but she was too fast for me.

"Okay, Jewels, here, have the damn purse." I said giving her the purse that causes too much trouble between us.

"Anna, I can't believe that you put on the least of your color outfit." She said getting up and flatting her skirt.

"Oh joy; you could have seen your face." I said trying my hardest not to laugh. She glares at me while I saw Caddie texting on her phone.

Beep…beep… I checked my phone to see that Caddie sent me a text saying;

**LOL, that's so funny how u did it. I wish I could talk but, hey u wanna go out with me and Tiff later, just for some fun?**

Tiff is Caddie's new friend that is death but she could do sign language at times and also she can't talk like Caddie but a little different. I mouthed yah to Caddie and she nodded sending me another text that said;

**Thx we'll meeting at the center of the mall to leave later remember be there at 6 at the right time. $) **

I chuck a laugh at her then nodded and went back to Scarlett and the others. I'm starting to miss my friends Jade, Chloe and Chris sometimes but they're either around the world or with other parents unlike mines.

"Hey guys—they turn around—I was going to leave towards the new karaoke station down the hall." I said leaving the store with Arcadia behind me.

We got to the store and I stop dead in my track when I saw the least person I thought I'll ever see again; Marilyn Chang.

Marilyn and I used to be friends before her ex-boyfriend started to hit on me and she found out by spying on us.

"No fucking way, Annabelle R. Anders. Long time no see." Marilyn says like she'd been shock. I rather am in hell than talk to her, but no—I had to say one word to her skinny little ass.

"Hey Mari (pronounce as Mary) it has been a long time." I force a smiled on my face then a glare.

"Ha-ha, what brings you to Jump now?" She asks coming closer to me and Caddie.

"I live here now, with my mom and her family." I said trying to sound happy not bored.

"That's great I'm only here because my dad has an interview here." She said looking through her purse.

"You know what I came to sing a little and I'm going to sing today." I said grabbing a microphone and told the DJ to play _California King's Bed_, by _Rihanna_.

Chest to chest  
>Nose to nose<br>Palm to palm  
>We were always just that close<br>Wrist to wrist  
>Toe to toe<br>Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose  
>So, how come when I reach out my finger<br>It feels like more than distance between us

In this California king bed  
>We're ten thousand miles apart<br>I've been California wishing on these stars  
>For your heart for me<br>My California king

Eye to eye  
>Cheek to cheek<br>Side by side  
>You were sleeping next to me<br>Arm in arm  
>Dusk to dawn<br>With the curtains drawn  
>And a little last night on these sheets<br>So, how come when I reach out my fingers  
>It seems like more than distance between us<p>

In this California king bed

We're ten thousand miles apart  
>I've been California wishing on these stars<br>For your heart for me  
>My California king<p>

Just when I felt like giving up on us  
>You turned around and gave me one last touch<br>That made everything feel better  
>And even then my eyes got wetter<br>So confused wanna ask you if you love me  
>But I don't wanna seem so weak<br>Maybe I've been California dreaming

Yeah yeah yeah

In this California king bed  
>We're ten thousand miles apart<br>I've been California wishing on these stars  
>For your heart for me<br>My California king  
>My California king<p>

In this California king bed  
>We're ten thousand miles apart<br>I've been California wishing on these stars  
>For your heart for me<br>My California king

The crowd that forms while I was singing cheers but what I did see was Luke in the crowd with the others clapping as well.

"Oh my gods, you came, but when did you guys came?" I asks the boys that were behind Luke.

"We came because we heard that there's a new arcade for teens only." Luke answered for all of them. I gave him a perk of the lips before Marilyn came over.

"What do you want, Marilyn?" I ask coldly at her. Her lips carves when she look at Luke and James.

"Hell no, he's mine." Scarlett and I said in a unison knowing were this is going.

"You just love playing games with me, Annabelle, but this just the beginning my dear." She said backing up and disappears in the crowd.

"She is a whore that just wants every guy I want just like that bitch Tia." I said in rage.

It took them and few hours just calm me down from being made at Marilyn, and it was getting close to six and me and Caddie snuck out from the arcade.

"Um is that Tiffany?" I asked Arcadia pointing to a girl with a silver sexy bra padded dress with a pair of silver stilettoes. She nods then walking over to Tiffany and grabs the purple bag. We went to the bathroom and she pasted me a black sexy mini dress that barely went to my thigh and barely covers my butt and a pair of black thin heels boots. I putted the outfit on then waited for her to come out wearing a black mini skirt that barely covers her butt and a purple sleeveless turtle neck and a pair of black strappy heels.

"Do you guys always do this on Friday?" I ask and they nodded walking out of the bathroom and to the parking lot.

_It's a long ride but you'll love where we're going_. Tiffany said in sign language before taking the driver's seat in the car.

We then got to our destination after lots of screaming and laughing. It was an awesome night club out of town.

"LetsHaveUsSomeFun." Arcadia said superfast leaving me to pick it up in pieces.

A lot of boys were flirting with me but I turned them all down while Tiffany was making out some guy's face while Caddie was dancing with lots of boys that wanted to make out with her.

I have to say this is an awesome idea to come after a day with the others. I'd decided to get off my chair and dance with some others just.

"Hey beautiful," I soft whispered said down my neck. I flipped over the guy that did it and it was Marilyn's ex-boyfriend Troy Knowles.

"Oh gods, Troy," I shriek at him taking a few steps back.

"Hey Anna I didn't know we would be here." He said nerves by rubbing the back of his neck. I giggled a little before grabbing his hands and dance with him.

We talked for about an hour before my phone went off. Oh Gods it was my mom and Luke calling me.

"I have to go." I said then went to find Caddie in this crowd. I found her dancing with a boy.

"We have to go." I said quietly so that she can hear it only. She nodded and went to find Tiffany.

We met up at the door and left we got home before curfew.

My mom was waiting in the living room with Xavier on the couch.

"Where were you, young lady?" Mom asks seating on Xavier's lap.

"Out with some friends," I said walking into the kitchen and made me some sweet tea. I heard mom mumble something but I really didn't care at the moment.

"Anna, what about, we watch a movie and leave this whole mess behind us." Mom said getting up from Xavier's lap and walking over to me.

I had to give in sooner or later so I'd said yes to her. We watched Night at the Museum 2 which was kind of weird for me.

I felled asleep towards the end of the end and woke up in my room in the same clothes I had on that day.

Luke was going to pick me up soon, so I had to get dress soon…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm going to update Servants of Right next so please read that story and there will be a new story similar to this one and it's called **_**Long Time No See **_**and won't be out until Feb. but the main characters are Mystical (Misty; daughter of Star and X), and Vida (V; daughter of Raven and Robin). So be on the lookout for that story. **

**Ps. I may change my username to The Protector of Aquarius123 soon. **

**Peace out, **

**Ty **


	15. Surprise Announcement

Surprise Announcement

There is going to be some new changes to Firestorm that is now becoming:

**Long Time No See**

This story will be about Star's and Red's oldest daughter Mystical also known as Misty throughout the story and her friend Vida who is Robin's and Raven's oldest daughter.

Here's the list of Firestorm characters will be in LTNS

**Annabelle (Anna) is playing Misty Reed**

**Scarlett is playing Vida Grayson **

**Luke is playing Austin Harper **

**Arabella is playing Alicia Weathers-Wilson **

**Arcadia is playing Lilith Logan**

**Jewels is playing Jewels West**

**Veronica is playing Kendall Stone**

**Raquel is playing no one yet**

**James is playing James West**

**Vincent is playing Leo Stone**

Those are the characters playing the older children of the Titans and also they were 18 when some of the 14 year olds were born. The description will be in some chapters were they come in the most, so don't worry if you don't know what look like or who's the their family members.

Stay tune for the first chapter of the story.


	16. Bad News Maybe

**Bad News (Maybe)**

Okay I got some bad news for ya'll. I'm really am thinking about put Firestorm on adoption since this is becoming off plot for me. I mean you can help me if you want but as of now i'm not completely sure. I had my heart set on this story for so long and now i'm thinking about giving it up but still not sure too. I'll give you more updates of my plans before I finally decides to do this.

If you want to adopt this story just PM me and i'll think about giving it to you or not. But remember i haven't made my final desion(?) for this yet.

All i want to see is how many people want this or not and if so i'll put it on adoption.

I'm truelly sorry that this came up but there will be a re-make of this story soon and it is totally different for this one with some twists to it.

Rock on,

-Ty


	17. Adoption Finish

**Alert**

This story is now adopted by Moonlight Kit and will be on her profile. I'm sorry but i kind of lost thought to this story a few months back and tried to finish it but somethings came up and i couldn't finish it let alone write it. My others story will be updated and there's a remix of this story also that im half way done.

Also check my profile to see my status that i'll most likely be updating often.

Rock On

-Ty


End file.
